Malaikat KecilKu
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa setelah malam itu... Gak jago bikin summary #pletak! Happy Reading aja deh! Review jangan lupa yaaaaaa
1. Chapter 1

"Ya hallo?" jawab wanita cantik itu menjawab telpon yang baru saja masuk.

" _Sakura pulang lah nak ibu sangat merindukan mu begitu juga ayahmu."_

"Aku masih sibuk bu."

" _Sudah lama sekali kamu tak pulang nak_."

"Huuh~ baiklah bu nanti aku pikirkan dulu."

" _Ya sudah ibu masih ada perkerjaan nanti ibu telpon lagi_."

"Iya bu bye."

Setelah menutup telpon wanita yang memiliki warna rambut seperti bunga Sakura itu diam berdiri ditempatnya dan menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan maju menuju jendela apartemennya dan melihat puluhan kelap-kelip lampu kota yang bersinar menghiasi jalanan dan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit.

"Aku tak mungkin membawa Sarada dan tak mungkin meminta Ino untuk pulang dari liburannya untuk menjaga Sarada." katanya.

"Mama." gadis kecil berusia enam tahun berjalan medekati ibunya sambil membawa boneka beruang berwarna putih.

Apa aku harus menitip Sarada kepada Sasuke? pikirnya.

Wanita itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi putrinya sambil tersenyum lembut lalu membelai kepala putrinya itu, "Sarada-chan mau ketemu sama papa?" ucapnya dan menyelipkan rambut hitam Sarada ditelinga.

"Mau ma aku mau ketemu sama papa!" timpal Sarada dengan penuh semangat. Gadis kecil itu menimpali perkataan mamanya dengan sangat antusias oh apakah impiannya ingin bertemu dengan papa akan terkabul?

"Baiklah sekarang kamu tidur ya."

"Iya ma tapi janji ya ma aku mau ketemu sama papa."

"Iya sayang." wanita itu tersenyum kaku dan membawa putrinya itu ketempat tidur.

Wanita itu menidurkan putrinya dengan mengelus punggung kecil putrinya sambil menyanyikan nina bobo. Entahlah ia tak tau harus berbuat apa biasanya ia akan pulang ke Paris tiga kali dalam satu tahun dan menitipkan Sarada kepada Ino sahabatnya tapi saat ini temanya itu sedang liburan bersama anak dan suaminya dan ia tak enak hati meminta Ino terus menerus menjaga Sarada.

Disaat ia pulang ke Paris dan tak mungkin pula ia membawa Sarada ke Paris bisa-bisa ayahnya kena srtuk karena tau putrinya memiliki anak diluar nikah apalagi ayahnya itu kini sudah menginap penyakit jantung dan ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan ayahnya itu tapi ayah biologis Sarada tidak mengetahui bahwa dia punya anak dan ini semua karena kejadian tujuh yang lalu.

Sakura ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Sasuke tapi mengingat bahwa Sasuke selalu cuek, dingin, dan sangat arogan membuat nyalinya menciut dan ia tak mau dibilang sebagai wanita murahan yang mengaku dihamili Sasuke dan bisa-bisa imagenya turun drastis apalagi saat itu ia sedang sukses sebagai seorang dokter muda bagaimana tidak di usia 20 tahun ia sudah berhasil menjadi dokter dengan predikat terbaik saat kelulusan. Dan ia juga tak mungkin mengugurkan Sarada karena anak itu tidak bersalah toh apa salahnya jika ada malaikat kecil sedang ada didalam tubuh mu dan engkau mau membunuh malaikat itu? Kejam dan perbuatan itu akan dihujat oleh dewa.

Sakura Haruno, namanya. Wanita itu mengehela nafasnya ia takut saat menitipkan Sarada nanti malah Sasuke mengusir Sarada tapi ia tau Sarada anak yang jenius seperti papa dan mama nya. Tapi Sarada selalu bertanya soal papanya dan Sakura hanya diam dan berulang kali Sarada meminta bertemu dengan ayahnya dan Sakura akhirnya marah-marah dan Sarada mengurun diri dikamar.

"Baiklah." ujar Sakura lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun dari tempat tidur dengan pelan agar tidak menganggu tidur Sarada.

Sakura mengambil koper berwarna pink dari dalam lemari dan memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian Sarada dari kaos, celana, gaun, rok, piyama tidur, jaket, lalu satu sepatu kets, dan dua buah flat shoes. Setelah selesai ia juga memasukkan peralatan mandi seperti sikat gigi, shampoo, sabun, lalu bedak, parfum, sisir yang memang khusus untuk anak berusia 1 sampai sepuluh tahun.

Sakura menaruh koper itu disampin meja kerjanya lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam buku yang ia sobek kemudian duduk dengan nyaman dikursi sambil memikirkan rangkaian kata yang akan ia tulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malaikat KecilKu**

 **Chapters 1**

 **T**

 **Uchiha Sasuke . Uchiha Sarada . Haruno Sakura**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 03 Januari 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama itu. Pembisnis muda dengan begitu banyak pesona dan kharisma itu menjadi pujaan banyak wanita bahkan puluhan wanita diluar sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrinya namun diusianya yang tak lagi muda ini masih saja melajang tapi tidak terlalu tua mengingat usianya masih 27 tahun bahkan wajahnya masih sangat tampan seperti berusia 20 tahun.

Sasuke menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bersebelahan dengan gedung tempat ia berpijak saat ini. Dari balik jendela besar ini pula Sasuke melihat birunya langit dan putihnya awan disaat cuaca cerah dan hitam disaat mendung.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. bagaimana tidak ayah dan ibunya berulang kali mencoba menjodohkannya dengan banyak gadis kenalan mereka. Semuanya cantik tapi Sasuke tidak berminat dan seperti saat ini ia kembali dijodohkan dengan gadis bernama Shion dan telah berulang kali pula gadis itu datang menemuinya baik itu di kantor atau apartemen dan akhirnya ia pindah ke apartemennya yang lain yang pernah ia tinggali sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan Shion sangat agresif menurutnya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar ditangan kirinya dan menghela nafas dengan berat dan sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas lalu mendudukkan pantatnya dengan kasar ke kursi kebesaranya.

Sasuke kembali teringat dengan sosok seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut merah muda yang dulu pernah mengisi ruang yang ada dihatinya. Ia tak dekat dengan gadis itu tapi mereka sering bertemu meski tak pernah mengobrol atau saling menyapa tapi saat pesta itu pesta kelulusan sahabatnya Rei Gaara berhasil sukses menjadi seorang dokter diusia 20 tahun begitu juga dengan gadis merah muda itu. dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyapa gadis itu karena Gaara mencomblangkan mereka berdua dan itu hanya lelucon awalnya dan dimalam itu mereka mabuk dan berakhir diranjang. Setelah kejadian malam itu Sakura menghilang dan tidak lagi muncul dihadapan Sasuke dan Sasuke berulang kali mencari Sakura tapi nihil bahkan Gaara sahabat baik Sakura tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Sasuke menyerah. Dan kini Gaara berada di Korea dan menjadi dokter ahli beda yang sangat handal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya karena mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan mempersilahkan orang diluar masuk.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama diluar ada Shion-san." ujar Ayame seketaris pribadi Sasuke.

"Katakan aku sedang sibuk." timpal Sasuke.

"Tapi tuan dia-"

"Aku akan meminta security untuk mengusirnya dan kau kembali kerja sana." kata Sasuke dingin dan melanjutkan kerjanya yang tertunda.

Ayame membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan benar saja tiga menit setelah ia keluar terlihat dua orang security datang dan menyeret Shion untuk keluar. Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kembali tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lima jam Sarada duduk diatas koper pinknya didepan sebuah pintu apartemen mewah itu bahkan sesekali ia berdiri, berjalan, atau bermain untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya dan kini jam mungil berwarna putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan beberapa kali petugas yang lewat menegurnya dan ia menajawab sebisa mungkin.

Sarada bosan namun rasa bosanya hilang saat melihat seorang pria dengan berpakaian stelan jas itu datang dan mengahampirinya dengan raut wajah yang tak jelas.

"Hei gadis kecil menyingkirlah." ucapnya dingin tapi bukan Sarada namanya jika ia tak berani bicara dengan pria itu.

"Apa nama mu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sarada dan berdiri didepan Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya demi bisa melihat wajah tampan milik pria itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Nani?" Sarada melihat Sasuke dengan bingung, jawaban macam apa itu?

"Ya aku Uchiha Sasuke jadi apa mau mu hn?" kata Sasuke jengah melihat gadis kecil itu.

Sarada tersenyum senang lalu mengeluarkan sebuar kertas yang dilipat dari saku jaketnya dan memberikan itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya aneh dan menerima kertas itu lalu membacanya secara cermat.

 _Sasuke, aku tau ini mengejutkan untuk mu. Kau tau setelah kejadian malam itu aku sangat kesal dan marah pada diriku sendiri dan kepadamu dan aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mu dan beberapa minggu setelah malam itu, aku hamil dan aku ingin memberitahu mu tapi aku takut jika kau meminta ku untuk menggugurkannya jadi aku tak berani._

 _Saat ini aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat dan tak mungkin mengajak Sarada, anakmu. Aku ingin menitipkanya pada sahabat ku tapi saat ini ia tak ada di Jepang. Sasuke aku titip Sarada sebentar ya dan maaf merepotkan mu dan tolong jangan telantarkan dia karena dia putri mu dan namanya Sarada._

 _Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke menahan nafasnya sebentar dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar lalu meremuk kertas itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah yang tak jauh dari pintu apartemennya.

"Papa, kamu papa ku kan?" tanya Sarada dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis kecil itu dari bawah keatas. Ia tak bisa mempercayai isi surat itu karena mungkin saja gadis ini bukan putrinya tapi mengingat sosok Sakura yang ia kenal tak mungkin jika wanita itu berbohong dan melihat fisik dari gadis bernama Sarada itu memang mirip dengannya dari mata, mulut, hidung bentuk wajah, warna rambut dan juga warna kulit tapi bedanya adalah gadis itu sangat cantik seperti ibunya.

"Kau tau gadis kecil saat ini aku sangat lelah dan aku tak mungkin membiarkan mu berkeliaran diluar sana jadi ikut aku masuk kedalam." kata Sasuke pasrah lalu membuka pintu apartemen miliknya dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk dan ia menyeret koper pink milik Sarada.

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar, kau bisa tidur dikamar ku dan aku tidur di sofa." Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu. Sebuah kamar minimalis dengan satu tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan bad cover berwarna abu-abu dan cat kamar berwarna putih polos dan jendela kamar pun tertutupi oleh gorden berwarna abu-abu.

"Papa?" Sarada menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan ia sedikit canggung dengan panggilan yang diucapkan oleh Sarada tapi disisi lain hatinya terasa berdesir aneh.

"Ya?" sahutnya kaku.

"Aku lapar." kata Sarada dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Disana ada kamar mandi kamu mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, kamu bisa mandi sendiri?" Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya, "Biasanya mama mandiin aku." jawabnya jujur.

"Mulai sekarang kamu mandi sendiri oke? karena kamu harus belajar mandiri." kata Sasuke lembut namun terkesan tegas. Sarada mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju dapur dan membuat nasi goreng untuk makan malam Sarada dan untuk Sasuke ia tak terbiasa makan malam karena walaupun dia laki-laki dia juga diet soal makanan dan biasanya kalau malam ia cuma makan tomat.

Sasuke duduk diam dikursinya sambil melahap tomat dan Sarada duduk dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Papa punya tomat lagi?" tanya Sarada.

"Iya kenapa?" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga mau makan tomat soalnya aku juga suka makan tomat." katanya malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Habiskan makan malam mu nanti aku kasih." kata Sasuke dan Sarada menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke menemani Sarada makan dan ternyata Sarada juga suka tomat dan saat Sasuke tanya dia suka makan manis seperti kue, coklat, permen dan sebagainya maka jawaban Sarada adalah dia tidak terlalu suka manis.

Sasuke tidur disofa didepan tv. ia bingung. Kemudian dia mendapat sebuah ide ia akan melakukan tes DNA. Sasuke ingat tes DNA tak mesti harus darah karena menggunakan rambut juga bisa karena tak mungkin jika ia meminta Sarada untuk tes DNA karena itu akan menyakiti hati gadis kecil itu.

Diam-diam bak seorang pencuri Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat koper Sarada sudah terbuka dan sedikit berantakkan. Sasuke membuka koper itu dan merapikan baju-baju milik Sarada dan menyusunnya dengan rapi lalu memasukkan baju itu ke dalam lemari bajunya. perlengkapan mandi Sarada ia taruh didekat perlengkapan mandi miliknya di kamar mandi dan bedak, sisir dan parfum ia taruh dimeja rias namun meja riasnya tidak banyak barang seperti meja rias perempuan hanya ada parfum khas laki-laki, minyak rambut, dan pelembab wajah khusus laki-laki lalu sisir.

Dilihatnya ada beberapa helaian rambut Sarada menempel pada sisir berwarna pink. Sasuke mengambilnya dan menyimpang rambut itu didalam kertas yang ia sobek dari buku catatan kecil miliknya.

Sasuke melihat album foto milik Sarada dan ia mengambilnya dan melihat disana semua foto Sarada. ada foto Sarada yang baru saja lahir hingga ia dewasa dan tak banyak pula ia lihat ada foto selfie Sakura bersama Sarada. Ia tersenyum tipis nan tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah tiba dan Sasuke telah siap untuk berangkat kerja sedangkan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu tampak lahap memakan sarapannya yang berupa roti tawar dengan selai kacang.

Tadi malam Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sarada ditempat penitipan anak yang tak jauh dari tempat berkerja dan Sarada setujuh mengenai keputusan papanya itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat." kata Sasuke setelah menghabiskan kopi pahitnya. Sarada baru saja selesai menghabiskan susunya dan mengikuti langkah kaki papanya dari belakang. Sasuke melihat penampilan Sarada hari ini kawaii itulah kata yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Sarada mengenakan jeans berwarna pink dan kaos putih dipadu dengan jaket berwarna pink pula dengan sedikit bulu-bulu putih disekitar leher jaket dan jangan lupa bando berbentuk pita dikepala Sarada.

"Ayo." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sarada takut jika gadis kecil itu hilang jika tidak ia gandeng.

#

Sasuke baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya dan meminta Naruto, shabat karibnya untuk datang.

"Ohayou time wah tumben kau meminta ku datang." seru Naruto yaang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke. Naruto mendengus.

"Bisakah kau minta kepada Hinata untuk mengetes rambut ini apakah DNA nya sama." ujar Sasuke lalu menyodorkan dua plastik yang memiliki rambut yang berbeda.

"Bisa kau jelaskan untuk apa?" kata Naruto dan Sasuke pun menjelaskan semuanya karena baginya tidak ada gunanya membunyikan hal ini dari Naruto karena ia juga butuh info cara mengurus anak mengingat sahabat rubahnya ini telah memiliki dua orang anak.

Naruto melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke bahkan gagap Hinata menular padanya.

"Ja-ja-jadi ka-kau pu-pu-nya anak?" tanya Naruto gagap.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke besok aku bawa hasilnya dan besok malam aku bakal ke apartemen mu." kata Naruto.

"Hn terima kasih." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menyimpan rambut yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Yosh aku harus kerja kau tau kan aku sangat sibuk kau tau aku ada syuting untuk menu terbaruku.." kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto dongkol menedengar jawaban ambigu Sasuke dan ingin rasanya ia menjtak kepala ayam milik Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke lagi pula ia memiliki perkerjaan sebagai seorang Chef.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkerjaannya hingga malam.

#

Sarada menunggu Sasuke diruang tunggu kini tinggal ia sendirian ditemani seorang wanita paruh baya yang setia menungguinya sampai papanya itu menjemputnya.

Ini sudah jam delapan malam sedangkan teman-temanya sudah pulang pukul enam sore dan jam tujuh tadi dijemput oleh orang tua mereka.

Pelangi Home memang tempat penitipan anak-anak khusus yang orang tua mereka seorang pengusaha atau bisa disebut orang-orang yang sibuk jadi wajar anak-anak itu dijemput saat sore atau malam.

"Papa mana ya." ucap Sarada.

Sebuah mobil buggati berhenti didepan Pelangi Home dan sesosok Sasuke keluar dan segera masuk kedalam. Sarada tersenyum senang melihat papanya datang ia pun segera pamit dengan wanita paruh baya yang tadi menemaninya dan Sasuke meminta maaf karena telat menjemput Sarada.

"Papa lama sekali menjemput ku." ucap Sarada.

"Gomen ne tadi papa sedang ada rapat." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Ya udah gak apa." Sarada tersenyum. Sepasang iris kelam milik Sasuke melihat toko yang menjual perlengkapan khusus anak-anak masih buka, Sasuke segera membelokkan mobilnya menuju toko dengan lebel Chilldren Cute.

Sasuke membawa Sarada memasuki toko yang didominasi dengar warna-warna terang seperti pink, kuning, hijau muda dan biru muda yang memang warna lembut kesukaan anak-anak.

Sasuke melihat-lihat pakaian mana yang cocok untuk Sarada.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya pelayan toko dengan wajah merona, ia terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke menanggalkan jas hitam miliknya dan menyisahkan kemeja biru dongker yang lengannya digulung keatas sampai siku dan dua kancing atas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang berwarna putih cerah.

"Aku ingin mencari pakaian anak-anak seusia putriku." sahut Sasuke datar.

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang err... sexy dan terdengar cool. Pelayan cantik itu hampir pingsan namun ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke menatap pelayan itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah ikut saya." ujar pelayan itu dan ia terus berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Dia sudah punya anak Mia oh ayolah tapi dia sangat awww... pikir pelayan toko itu.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki pelayan itu hingga berhenti tepat di tempat pakaian khusus anak-anak usia enam sampai tujuh tahun.

Sasuke melihat-lihat dan berapa kali ia meminta pendapat pelayan toko mengenai pakaian yang akan ia beli untuk Sarada sedangkan Sarada sendiri terlihat mengantuk dan kepalanya berapa kali menunduk.

Sasuke membelikan lima setel gaun dan tiga baju berlengan panjang dua buah rok panjang, tiga buah rok pendek, jeans tiga buah, dua mantel dengan warna berbeda dan dua buah jaket lalu ada tiga flat shoes, dua sepatu sporti, dua boots dan dua buah sandal rumahan. Banyak memang dan entah mengapa ia sangat ingin melihat Sarada mengenakan pakaian yang uia belikan.

Pelayan toko itu membawa semua bawaan Sasuke ke meja kasir. Melihat Sarada yang sudah mengantuk, Sasuke pun menggendong Sarada lalu ia tak sengaja melihat boneka beruang berwarna golden yang cukup besar bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh Sarada.

Sasuke juga membelinya.

#

Disinilah Sasuke saat ini. Ia berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan menggendong Sarada dan barang bawaannya dibawa oleh petugas penjaga apartemen. Setelah sampai kedua petugas itu menaruh semua barang belanjaan Sasuke diruang tamu. Sasuke memberi mereka uang tip dan mereka membungkuk memberi hormat lalu berjalan keluar.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Sarada.

Sasuke menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sarada dari dinginnya udara AC yang ada dikamarnya.

Ia singkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Sarada lalu mencium kening lebar milik putrinya itu. Sasuke menaruh boneka beruang di atas sofa lalu ia membereskan semua barang belanjaannya dan menyusunnya rapi didalam lemari.

Selesai. Sasuke telah selesai dengan semua tugasnya dan ia merasa lelah. Membereskan barang-barang sudah, mandi sudah, waktunya tidur.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sarada dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

"Hm aku akan mendapatkan mu Sakura." gumamnya sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

**Malaikat KecilKu**

 **Chapters 2**

 **By**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

Sasuke kembali mengantar Sarada ketempat penitipan anak setelah itu ia segera pergi menuju gedung perusahannya dan ia harus cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya karena nanti malam ia akan mengetahui hasil tes DNA.

Cklek.

"Sasuke-kun." sosok Shion muncul dibalik pintu besar ruangan Sasuke sedangakan pria beranak satu itu hanya mendengus kesal karena perkerjaanya terganggu akan hal yang tak penting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Shion tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya kesal.

"Sasuke-kun kita makan siang bareng yuk?" ajak Shion.

"Gak, sekarang kamu keluar aku sibuk." desis Sasuke.

"Kamu kejam banget sih sama tunangan kamu sendiri Sasuke-kun." gerutu Shion.

Tunangan? Sasuke menggeriyit aneh. Sejak kapan Shion menjadi tunangannya dan seingat Sasuke ia dan gadis itu tidak punya hubungan apapun dan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bicara soal perjodohan dan belum sampai ketahap pertunangan.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi tunangan mu dan kau tak akan pernah menjadi tunangan ku bahkan aku tak akan pernah menikahimu dan kau tak akan bisa menikahi ku jadi pergilah sebelum aku mengusir mu dengan kasar." ujar Sasuke dengan panjang lebar. Dan bagi seorang Sasuke yang memang jarang berkata panjang lebar kini harus melakukan hal tersebut jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang Shion.

"Sasuke-kun jahat!" gerutu Shion manja sambil mengembungkan pipinya agar terlihat chabi dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin muntah tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan.

"Pergilah." ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Shion manja. Sasuke mengambil telponnya dan memanggil security.

"Keruangan ku dan usir Shion dan jangan biarkan dia memasuki gedung perusahan ini lagi." printah Sasuke melalui telpon.

"Iya iya gak usah panggil security juga kali! Oke aku keluar!" ujar Shion dengan kesal dan beranjak keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar sebelum ia diseret keluar seperti kemarin karena itu memalukan.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke-kun bagaimana pun caranya." gumam Shion dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sarada bermain dengan teman-teman barunya tapi ia lebih banyak diam sambil memainkan boneka kelinci bertelinga panjang. Sarada punya boneka yang cukup besar dirumah dan dia suka memeluk boneka.

"Sarada-chan ini sudah waktu makan siang yuk makan siang." ajak Rina, pengasuh Sarada.

Sarada hanya diam dan mengangguk dan mengikuti Rina yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Sarada duduk disamping teman barunya, anak itu memiliki warna kulit yang gelap dan bertubuh gempal.

"Hai Sarada." sapanya. Sarada hanya diam menatap temanya itu.

"Chouco." dia memperkenalkan diri.

"..." Sarada hanya menatap Chouco dalam diam.

"Kau tak banyak bicara ya." ucapnya.

Para pengasuh datang dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa mangkuk berisi soup tahu yang dicampur dengan udang dan menaruh mangkuk didepan anak-anak.

"Nah hari ini kita makan siang dengan soup." seru Rina.

"Itadakimashu!" seru anak-anak itu kecuali Sarada.

Sarada memakan soup itu dengan pelan sedangkan Chouco makan dengan sangat lahap setelah makan siang habis kini mereka disodorkan segelas susu.

Sarada memakan soup dan susunya hingga habis dan kini ia kembali ketempat bermainnya bersama teman-temannya.

Wajah Sarada memucat dan tubuhnya perlahan melemah.

"Sarada-chan main yuk jangan peluk boneka terus." ajak Chouco.

"Ayo!" dengan cukup kuat Chouco menarik tangan Sarada dan Sarada hanya mengikuti Chouco namun tubuhnya semakin lemah bahkan pandangannya mengabur dan ia pun langsung terjatuh kelantai.

"Eh Sarada-chan jangan tidur." ucap Chouco bingung melihat Sarada pingsan dilantai dan para pengasuh yang melihatnya segera menggendong Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap sambil mejelaskan apa yang tertera di in focus.

Hari ini ia ada rapat dengan para karyawannya membahas pengeluaran dan pemasukkan perusahaan.

"Jadi untuk bulan ini-"

 **Ting!**

Ponselnya berbunyi. Tapi ia abaikan.

 **Ting!**

"Jadi-"

 **Ting!**

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia sangat benci jika saat ia memimpin rapat ada yang mengganggu.

Sasuke meraih ponsel canggihnya dari atas meja dan melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

 **Pelangi Home**

Sasuke menggeriyit aneh dan mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Ya hallo?" jawabnya.

" _Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama, Sarada..._ "

"Kenapa?"

" _Sarada_ _pingsan, badannya sangat panas dan sekarang Sarada di rumah sakit Konoha._ "

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia pun segera meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan tergesah.

Semua karyawannya menatapnya heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat tergesah-gesah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan ia baru diberitahu bahwa saat ini anaknya berada diruangan Hinata.

Sasuke langsung merobos masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Naruto duduk disofa dan cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya." kata Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dimana Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan sebuah ruanngan hanya ditutupi oleh tirai menggunakan dagunya. Sasuke berjalan medekati tirai itu dan menyibaknya. Disana pengasuh putrinya duduk dikursi sambil menggenggam tangan putrinya dan Hinata memeriksa denyut nadi putrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri Sarada yang terbaring lemah.

"Kata Rina, sebelum pingsan Sarada makan soup tahu udang dan minum susu. Dan aku baru memeriksa keadaan Sarada dan hasilnya, Sarada alergi udang dan minum susu sapi." jawab Hinata.

"Alergi susu sapi? Tapi tadi pagi aku membuatkannya susu." kata Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Sasuke, susu apa yang kau berikan padanya? Apa kau tidak memeriksa kotak susu Sarada, itu susu apa?" tanya Hinata.

Rina menggeriyit aneh melihat respon Sasuke. Sarada itu putrinya, masa tidak tau kalau putrinya alergi susu sapi dan tadi ia bilang Sarada meminum susu saat dipagi hari. Aneh dan membingungkan.

"Aku tak tau, aku mendapatkan kaleng susu didalam kopernya dan seingat ku tadi pagi kaleng itu bergambar kedelai." jawab Sasuke. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura tidak memberitahu mu?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengerti." ucap Rina.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Rina dengan tajam. "Aku tidak akan menitipkan putriku di penitipan anak lagi sekarang kau pergilah dari sini! Nanti ku transfer uang untuk penitipan kemarin." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah!" Rina menganggukkan kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu pelan. "Kau tau Sasuke, hasil tes DNA kemarin sudah keluar dan hasilnya positif. Sarada putri mu." kata Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ini." Naruto menyerahkan selembar kertas hasil tes DNA. Sasuke meraihnya dan melihat sendiri hasilnya. 99% positif. Sarada adalah putrinya, itu berarti Sakura tidak berbohong.

"Sasuke untuk malam ini putri mu harus dirawat inap dan besok sudah boleh keluar, aku akan memberitahu mu obat dan vitamin yang harus diminum Sarada." kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke merawat Sarada dan syukurlah putrinya itu baik-baik saja. Sasuke kini sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib putrinya saat ini, besok ia harus kerja dan ia tak tau harus menitipkan Sarada dimana karena ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi menimpa Sarada. Haruskah ia membawa Sarada ke kantor?

"Papa," panggil Sarada.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Mau main keluar." jawab Sarada.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah ayo." ucap Sasuke lalu menggendong putrinya.

Sasuke mengajak Sarada main ketaman bunga, disana putrinya terlihat senang lalu ada tempat penyewaan sepeda khusus anak seusia Sarada dan Sasuke menyewa satu untuk Sarada. Ia mengajari Sarada bersepeda.

Sarada tertawa saat Sasuke mengajarinya atau malah berteriak saat Sasuke melepas tangannya dan membiarkan Sarada bersepeda sendiri. Saat Sarada terjatuh, Sasuke sangat ketakutan melihatnya tapi Sarada tak menangis seperti anak lain malah tersenyum dan mau main lagi.

Pukul empat sore mereka baru kembali kerumah.

Sarada baru saja mandi, kini gadis kecil itu tampak imut dengan baju panjangnya sedangkan celananya pendek selutut dan berwarna biru muda dengan gambar boneka kucing.

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi dikamar mandi yang ada didapur dan melihat wajah putrinya yang sangat cantik membuat hatinya tenang dan tentram.

Ting! Tong!

"Siapa?" gumam Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati pintu dan melihat dimonitor kecil yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sosok Itachi berdiri dengan tegap didepan pintu apartemennya. Sontak Sasuke berjalan menjauhi pintu lalu menggendong Sarada dan membawa putri kecilnya itu masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sarada, anak papa yang pintarkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada menganggukkan kepala.

"Ada temen papa yang masuk, kamu didalam kamar saja ya jangan keluar dan jangan berbicara nanti dia akan membawa mu karena papa gak mau dia melihatmu." kata Sasuke dan Sarada mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya

Sasuke membukkan pintu untuk Itachi. Pria berdecak kesal karena Sasuke lama sekali membukakannya pintu.

"Lama sekali." ketus Itachi.

"Cih." Sasuke berdicih.

"Hn." gumam Itachi dan berjalan masuk.

Itachi berjalan masuk begitu saja dan duduk disofa menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan senyuman aneh sedangkan Sasuke sendiri inhin muntah melihatnya.

"Aku mau menginap disini untuk dua malam." kata Itachi. Sasuke membelalakan matanya menatap Itachi.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa!" bantah Sasuke.

"Ck kau ini kenapa sih? Biasanya aku kan sering menginap disini. Kau tau ayah meminta ku untuk segera menikah dan memberikannya cucu, apakau mau melihat ku selalu ia marahi." ujar Itachi.

"Cih, apa salahnya jika kau menikah dan memberikan mereka cucu, itu sudah wajar! Bahkan usia mu sudah 30 tahun Itachi!" timpal Sasuke.

"Kau juga sudah sepatut nya menikah Sasuke." kata Itachi.

"Aku akan segera menikah." sahut Sasuke.

"Oh ya dengan siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Haruno Sakura dan aku akan memberikan mereka cucu dalam waktu singkat." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh hehehe aku yakin kau harus menggunkan tenaga ekstra untuk membuatnya, siang dan malam." kata Itachi dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya. Sasuke merona.

"Tutup mulut mu." ketus Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa geli melihat rona dipipi putih milik adiknya itu. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya, dengan cepat menghalangi langkah Itachi yang hendak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan masuk kamar ku! Kau tau privasi." kata Sasuke. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Biasanya aku juga keluar masuk dari dalam kamar ini dan sekarang kau bilang privasi? Heh menggelikan." kata Itachi dan menerobos masuk.

"Keluar." kata Sasuke. Itachi tidak peduli dan malah kini duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Sarada tidak ada. Dimana dia? pikir Sasuke.

Itachi membuka jas dan kemejanya lalu membuka celananya menyisahkan celana pendek yang masih ia kenakan.

"Woi! Jangan buka-buka disini!" seru Sasuke prustasi melihat Itcahi.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Itcahi heran. Biasanya juga adiknya ini tidak melarangnya untuk masuk atau malah berganti pakaian dikamar ini.

"Ck cepat keluar." ketus Sasuke. Itachi melihat boneka beruang yang berukuran besar dengan warna golden terduduk disamping lemari pakaian. ia baru menyadarinya.

"Sejak kapan aku suka boneka?" tanya Itachi.

"Gak usah banyak tanya." jawab Sasuke ketus. Itachi mendengus geli lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sasuke mengejar Itachi dan menghalangi kakaknya masuk.

"Airnya mati kau mandi dikamar mandi dapur." kata Sasuke. Mungkinkah Sarada didalam kamar mandi? pikir Sasuke.

"Kau ini aneh sekali masa apartemen mewah seperti ini kamar mandinya rusak." ujar Itachi. ia tak habis pikir, adiknya benar-benar aneh.

Sepasang mata hitam Sasuke tak sengaja melihat kaki kecil terjulur keluar dibawah tempat tidur.

"Oh airnya tidak mati! Kau masuk sana katanya tadi mau mandi." ujar Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh Itachi dengan kasar masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah Itachi masuk. Sasuke segera menyikap kolong bawah tempat tidur yang tertutupi bed cover dan melihat putrinya bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur.

"Papa." lirih Sarada.

Sasuke mengeluarkan putrinya dari bawah tempat tidur lalu memeluknya.

Sasuke membawa putrinya keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Maafkan papa sayang." ucap Sasuke lalu mencium dahi putrinya. Sasuke membawa Sarada menuju ruang kerjanya dan mendudukkan putrinya itu disofa panjang berwarna merah berbahan bludru.

"Papa akan membuatkan mu susu, tunggu sebentar." ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sarada sebentar.

Sementara itu Itachi dibuat bingung. Dikamar mandi Sasuke ada peralatan mandi anak-anak berusia 1 sampai 8 tahun.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ah apa dia mulai mengalami gangguan jiwa?" ucapnya pelan.

Bersambung~


	3. Sarada

Sasuke kembali keruang kerjanya setelah selesai membuatkan segelas susu untuk Sarada.

Sarada tersneyum senang melihat papanya telah datang dengan segelas susu kedelai kesukaannya.

"Papa." ucap Sarada pelan. Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sarada.

"Nah minum susunya." Sasuke menyerahkan gelasnya.

"Panas, papa." kata Sarada saat baru menyentuh gelas.

"Ya udah papa dinginin dulu." Sasuke meniup susu itu dengan pelan dan mengaduk-aduk susu itu dengan sendok plastik berwarna hijau dan berkepala kodok chibi di ujung kepala sendok.

Sasuke menyendok susunya dan meniupnya pelan setelah dingin ia suapakan ke mulut Sarada.

"Mmmm." gumam Sarada senang. Sarada sangat senang bersama papanya apalagi tadi siang hingga sore mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama ditaman dengan bermain dengan sepuasnya dan sekarang ayahnya menyuapinya minum susu. Sebenarnya susu itu tidak terlalu panas dan Sarada bisa meminumnya tapi ia ingin bermanja-manja saja bersama ayahnya sebelum mamanya datang untuk menjemput dirinya.

"Papa aku ngantuk." kata Sarada sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ya udah tapi habiskan dulu susunya." kata Sasuke. Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meraih gelas dari tangan Sasuke dan meminum susu kedelai kesukaannya hingga tandas dan memberikan gelas itu kembali kepada Sasuke.

"Papa gendong." Sarada merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menaruh gelas itu diatas meja dan menuruti permintaan Sarada. Ia gendong Sarada dengan penuh sayang.

"Sarada tidurlah ya sayang dan mimpi indah." ucap Sasuke penuh sayang dan mencium dahi Sarada. Sarada memejamkan matanya.

"Papa nanyi'in aku lagu tidur." ucap Sarada. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Papa gak bisa nyanyi." kata Sasuke sambil mengusap punggung Sarada.

"Oy Sasuke kau diamana?" seru Itachi dari luar. Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar suara Itachi. Yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"Papa, orang itu orang jahat ya?" tanya Sarada.

"Dia itu orang jahat." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Karena dia jomblo." jawab Sasuke.

"Jomblo itu apa?" tanya Sarada.

"Nanti kalau kamu udah besar kamu tahu sendiri dan sekarang kamu tidur." kata Sasuke.

"Oy Sasuke kau dimana? Apa aku harus memanggil peta untuk mencari keberadaan mu?" seru Itachi terdengar gaje. Sasuke ingin rasanya menjitak kepala kakak bodohnya itu.

"Aku diruang kerja ku dan jangan berisik atau mencoba masuk keruanganku!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Oh oke aku mau keluar sebentar mau cari ayam goreng kau mau?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke.

Itachi keluar dari apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong apartemen mewah itu hingga keluar dari area apartemen.

Itachi menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Itachi mencintai Hana dan sayangnya gadis yang dincintainya itu telah lama meninggalkan dunia ini akibat penyakit tumor otak. Begitu banyak kenangannya bersama gadis itu mereka pacaran sejak kelas satu SMA dan gadis nya itu meninggal saat hari kelulusan setelah memberikan pidato dan Itachi saat itu dengan cepat berlari menggapai tubuh gadisnya itu sebelum menyentuh lantai bodium.

Ia mencintai gadis dan karena itulah ia belum menikah karena hatinya saat ini masih dipenuhi oleh cinta Hana.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sarada berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, Sasuke menaruh gelas itu didalam tempat piring kotor.

"Papa nanyi." Sasuke sudah belasan kali mendengar Sarada memintanya bernyanyi dan ia baru tau kalau putrinya ini baru bisa tidur kalau sudah minum susu dan dinyanyikan sebuah lagu kalau tidak Sarada tidak akan bisa tidur.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengehela nafas pasrah.

"Hmmmm." Sasuke bergumam dan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dinyanyikan.

Oh sayangku ini telah malam, tidurlah dan bermimpi indah

Ku kan menjaga mu dalam dekap kasihku

Tidurlah putriku sayang

Tidurlah dalam peluk papa

Papa akan menjaga mu dan bermimpilah dengan indah

Papa akan selalu menyayangi Sarada sampai kapanpun.

Sarada tertidur dengan sangat pulas dipelukkan Sasuke bahkan ia sendiri tak menyangka bahwa papanya memiliki suara yang sangat lembut dan nyaman.

Sasuke terus menimang dan bernyanyi demi putrinya.

Ditempat Itachi. Kini pemuda berkuncir satu itu duduk didepan gedung apartemen dan belum berminat untuk masuk. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap bulan dan sebuah kantung berisi ayam goreng sudah ia beli bahkan masih terlihat panas.

Angin semakin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Itachi memutuskan untuk masuk karena sudah terlalu lama ia berada diluar.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung mewah itu dan masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai delapan.

 **Ting!**

Itachi keluar dari lift setelah sampai dilantai delapan.

Itachi masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke dalam diam dan tanpa salam. Dilihatnya pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Ia taruh kantung plastik berisi ayam diatas meja didepan tv lalu beranjak menuju kamar Sasuke.

Itachi membulatkan matanya. Disana Sasuke sedang menidurkan gadis kecil dan lebih paranya lagi Sasuke berada diatas gadis kecil itu. Sasuke mencium dahi dan kedua pipi gadis itu lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi gadis itu seperti sedang mengelap dan menempelkan tangannya agak lama didahi gadis itu lalu sedikit tergesah Sasuke memegang kedua lengan gadis kecil itu dan meremasnya pelan lalu beralih menyentuh telapak kaki gadis itu dan juga meremasnya pelan.

Cukup sudah!

"SASUKE DASAR KAU PEDOPHIL!" teriak Itachi histeris lalu menerjang Sasuke hingga terjungkal lalu ia dengan sangat cepat meraih tubuh mungil Sarada dan memeluknya erat menyebabkan Sarada terbangun.

"Akh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam lantai.

"Dasar aniki baka!" seru Sasuke kesal tingkat dewa.

"Woi Sasuke sadar nak! Gadis ini masih bocah! Ya tuhan kenapa semua ini harus terjadi hanya dewa yang tau akhirnya." kata Itachi ala film India yang sering ia tonton, Uttaran.

"Hiks hiks hueeee..." tangis Sarada pecah saat ia tahu ia digendong oleh pria yang kata papanya pria ini jahat karena jomblo. Apalagi ia mendengar papanya membentak pria jomblo ini membuatnya takut.

"Kemarinkan Sarada!" bentak Sasuke berusaha merebut Sarada dari gendongan Itachi tapi Itachi menghindar sebelum Sasuke mengambil Sarada.

"Papa!" isak Sarada kencang. Itachi terdiam mendengar suara Sarada.

"Papa hiks.. haaaaa...papa." Sarada terus menangis.

Melihat Itachi terdiam sendiri. Sasuke segera mengambil Sarada dengan cepat lalu menangkan Sarada dalam pelukkannya.

"Cup cup Sara-chan anak pintar jangan nangis." bujuk Sasuke sambil menggendong Sarada dan terus mengelus punggung anak gadisnya itu lalu ia cium dahi Sarada.

"Papa hiks hiks." Sarada mulai meredahkan tangisnya.

Sasuke membawa Sarada keluar dari dalam kamar di ikuti Itachi yang heran dan bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Papa." isak Sarada.

Sasuke duduk disofa didepan tv begitu juga dengan Itachi yang menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sarada lagi dan ternyata suhu tubuh Sarada lumayan panas dan ini mungkin disebabkan karena mereka bermain dari siang hingga sore. Sasuke menyentuh kaki Sarada dan teras dingin. Sasuke mengeriyit aneh. Dahi terasa panas dan kaki dingin.

"Sasuke kau berhutang penjelasan denganku." kata Itachi terdengar dingin dan tegas.

"Baka." sahut Sasuke.

"Papa." panggil Sarada.

"Sarada tidur lagi ya." bujuk Sasuke dan dibalas gelengan oleh Sarada.

"Sarada minum obat dulu ya?" tanya Sasuke dan Sarada kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap Itachi tajam siap menerkam bak se ekor induk ayam yang marah karena anaknya disentuh oleh orang lain bahkan kalau saat ini ia punya taring pasti sudah ia tunjukkan kepada kakaknya itu.

Sarada duduk diam dipangkuan ayahnya sambil melirik Itachi dengan takut-takut.

"Sarada jangan nangis lagi ya sayang, nah Sarada bisa ambilkan papa tomat dari dalam kulkas gak?" pinta Sasuke. Sarada mengangguk dan turun dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu berjalan meningglkan papa nya dengan pria jomblo.

"Jelaskan padaku." titah Itachi. Sasuke segera menjelaskan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir dengan sangat cepat dan saat putrinya kembali, ia menjelaskan semuanya dengan bahasa Inggris takut kalau putrinya tau apa yang ia katakan saat ini.

Dan kenapa tadi itachi melihat Sasuke menindih Sarada itu tidak benar. Sasuke sedang membaringkan Sarada jadi wajar tubuhnya condong dan ia mencium Sarada itu karena ia sayang dan ia menyentuh dahi, tangan, dan kaki itu untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Sarada mengingat putrinya itu sedang sakit.

"Kira-kira apa reaksi ayah dan ibu kalau tahu semua ini apalagi ia menjodohkan mu dengan Shion." ujar Itachi lesu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk dijodohkan dan lagipula aku tidak setuju." sahut Sasuke.

Itachi melirik Sarada yang memakan tomat besar yang tadi ia ambil didalam kulkas. Sarada benar-benar mirip Sasuke.

"Sarada-chan sini sama paman Itachi." Itachi merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar sedangkan Sarada menatap pamannya itu ngeri.

"Kata papa, paman itu jahat." kata Sarada.

Itachi mengeriyit aneh, "Jahat kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Karena paman jomblo." jawab Sarada polos. Itachi sweatdrop mendengarnya bahkan ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala adiknya itu bahkan ia melihat Sasuke menyeringai saat Sarada mengatakannya.

"Sarada suka makan ayam gak?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Suka." Sarada mengangguk.

Itachi tersenyum senang lalu membuka kantung plastik diatas meja dan mengeluarkan ayam goreng lalu memberikan paha ayam ke Sarada.

"Ini." Sarada menerima ayam itu dan memakannya pelan. Itachi sendiri juga ikut makan ayam.

"Papa, ayamnya enak." kata Sarada dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Papa mau?" tanya Sarada dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

Sarada cemberut lalu menyuapi Sasuke.

"Aaaa." ucap Sarada menirukan mamanya saat menyuapinya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sarada lalu membuka mulutnya dan menggigit ayam goreng yang disuapkan oleh Sarada.

Itachi terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Adiknya benar-benar berubah didepan Sarada. Sasuke menjadi sosok yang perhatian dan lebih sabar.

"Sara kalau udah makan cuci tangannya jangan lupa pakai sabun lalu tidur ya." kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Sasuke.

"Jadi apa kau akan mencari Sakura?" tanya Itachi sambil melahap ayam goreng nya yang ke tiga.

"Dia akan segera kembali dan saat ia di Jepang untuk mengambil Sarada, aku akan segera menikahinya." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Terserah kau tapi menurutku kau bawa saja Sarada untuk ketemu ibu biar ibu aja yang urus Sarada dari pada terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk dan juga tentang Shion." saran Itachi.

"Entahlah aku gak tau reaksi ayah dan ibu nanti." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi besok gimana? Atau Sarada ikut aku besok pemotretan?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke tampak berpikir, perkerjaan kakaknya itu adalah seorang aktor, penyanyi, dan juga foto model jadi wajar kakaknya itu terkenal tapi tidak ada yang tahu sifat asli Itachi itu seperti apa karena hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu dan sifat asli Itachi sama seperti ibunya. Kalau didepan kamera sifat Itachi cool kayak kutub utara tapi dibalik itu semua dia adalah... ah sudahlah.

"Tidak! Aku gak mau wajah Sarada diekspos." tolak Sasuke.

"Ya sudah." Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sarada muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Gadis kecil berwajah imut seperti neko itu berdiri didepan papanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dengan lebar. Itachi mengeriyit aneh melihatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah lalu menyambut putri kecilnya itu kepelukkannya.

"Sekarang kamu tidur ya." kata Sasuke dengan lembut sambil mengelus punggung Sarada.

Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke sangat perhatian dengan Sarada bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh adiknya itu, oh mungkin karena Sarada adalah darah dagingnya jadi wajar Sasuke perhatian+++ pada Sarada.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tajam seolah mengatakan, kalau kau tertawa kau akan ku hajar.

Sarada memjamkan matanya dan tidur dengan pulas digendongan Sasuke sementara itu Itachi diam-diam memfoto adiknya itu disaat Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkan Sarada lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil putrinya, Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Sarada, masih panas meski tidak separah kemarin dan menurut Hinata besok putrinya akan sembuh total dengan syarat Sarada tidak boleh memakan udang dan minum susu sapi.

Itachi masuk kedalam kamar namun Sasuke malah mengusir kakaknay itu. "Tidur diluar." ketus sasuke.

"Iya-iya." sahut Itachi dan mengambil bantal lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Sasuke tidur disamping Sarada namun matanya belum terpejam.

Wajah Sarada sangat mirip Sakura tapi mata, bibir, rambut, dan sifat Sarada mirip dengannya hanya saja jenis kelamin saja yang berbeda kalau Sarada laki-laki pasti sangat mirip Sasuke bahkan bisa dibilang Sasuke versi mini.

Sarada tidak berisik seperti anak lainnya dan cenderung pendiam seperti dirinya, Sarada suka makan tomat seperti dirinya dan masih banyak hal yang Sarada suka maupun tidak suka dan itu hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Paris, 21.00 malam]

Sakura berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sambil menatap langit malam dalam diam, terpaan angin malam membuat tubuhnya mengigil kedinginan tapi ia tak pernah marah akan angin yang menerpanya saat ini karena ia hanya memikirkan putrinya saja, Sarada.

Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya lelah sekaligus khawatir. Ini sudah lima hari, ia ingin pulang ke Jepang tapi ayahnya terus menghalangi niatnya itu dengan banyak alasan dan Sakura menyayangi ayahnya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga tuhan menjaga putrinya dan semoga Sasuke benar-benar menjaga dan merawat Sarada, ia takut kalau Sasuke membuang Sarada tapi ia sudah memperingati Sarada kalau papanya itu marah atau mengusirnya maka Sarada harus menelponnya dan ponsel itu berada didalam koper Sarada tersembunyi disebuah tempat khusus dan Sarada itu anak yang pintar kalau Sarada tidak menelponnya itu artinya Sasuke menerima Sarada.

"Mama rindu kamu sayang." katanya pada angin yang belalu berharap angin itu membawa pesan rindunya pada Sarada yang jauh disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya dengan begitu elegan dan juga berkelas membuat semua karyawan perempuan yang menyambutnya pagi ini terpesona. Stelan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker dengan dua kacing atas terbuka dan rambut panjangnya yang sebahu terlihat keren. Sasuke berjalan memutari mobilnya dan membuka pintu penumpang dan sosok Sarada keluar. Gadis itu terlihat imut dengan jeans berwarna coklat dan mantel berwarna pink. Kepalanya dihias bando berbentuk pita dengan aksen warna coklat dan jangan lupa boneka kelinci dengan telinga panjang warna putih ia peluk dengan erat. Boneka itu hadiah dari Itachi untuknya.

Sasuke menggendong Sarada dan berjalan melewati belasan karyawan yang menyambutnya dengan wajah heran dan terkejut melihat atasan mereka membawa gadis kecil apalagi digendong, kan mereka juga mau digendong!.

"Tuan, hari ini jadwal anda cukup banyak karena kemarin anda tidak berkerja." kata Ayame, seketarisnya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke cuek dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya.

 **.**

Sementara itu Itachi saat ini berada di mansions Uchiha dan menceritakan kisah adik tercintanya kepada ayah dan juga ibunya. Ekspresi Mikoto tampak bahagia dan Fugaku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh akhirnya penantian ku." seru Mikoto bahagia dan haru.

"Hahahaa sekarang kalian udah punya cucu selamat." timpal Itachi senang.

"Eits tapi kamu harus nikah Itachi, apa gak malu sama Sasuke, iiuuhh kamu tau gak rasanya bikin anak itu enaaaak, masa gak mau." ujar Mikoto sepontan terdengar vulgar dan juga polos. Fugaku berdehem sambil menganggukkan kepala menyetujui pendapat istrinya.

Itachi sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Itachi.

"Sayang nanti kiat sambut cucu kita ya dan batalkan perjodohan Sasuke dengan Shion karena sejak awal aku juga tidak terlalu menyukainya." ujar Mikoto.

"Tentu." sahut Fugaku singkat.

"Akhirnya ada juga perempuan yang mau hamil cucuku." kata Mikoto dengan mata berbinar.

"Oke aku juga akan menikah dan membuatkan kalian cucu yang banyak, tunggu saja." ujar Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Nanti ayah beritahu caranya biar bisa dapat banyak." timpal Fugaku dengan seringai. Mikoto tersenyum malu.

"Oke mohon bantuannya yah!" seru Itachi lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada sang ayah.

Kakashi manejer Itachi yang juga ada diruang ini cukup tercengang mendengar perbincangan keluarga ini. Ternyata begini loh Uchiha itu kalau tidak berada didepan umum!

Ia sudah enam tahun menjadi manejer Itachi dan mengetahui watak Itachi tapi baru kali ini ia mengetahui sifat asli Uchiha, mengerikan!

Kakashi hanya diam dan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya karena tidak mau terlibat didalam pembicaraan vulgar keluarga ini yang menurutnya bodoh tapi patut didengarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung~

Maaf ceritanya gaje banget tapi makasih buat reviews nya karena sangat berharga untuk melanjutkannya dan makasih udah mendukung serta memberikan saran. Mitsuki mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan semoga kalian bisa terus baca dan menantikan kelanjuttan dari semua fanfic yang ditulis oleh Mitsuki HimeChan. Sekali lagi makasih.

Baturaja, 12 Februari 2016 Sumatra Selatan.

Salam Mitsuki HimeChan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Malaikat KecilKu**

 **Chapters 4**

 **Humor . Family**

Sasuke sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen penting yang berada diatas meja kerjanya lalu menandatangani nya kalau ia setuju kalau tidak ia akan meminta dulu saran dari wakilnya Shikamaru dan seketarisnya Ayame. Sedangkan Sarada hanya duduk disofa tamu sambil memainkan boneka pemberian Itachi kalau bosan ia akan memainkan ponsel papanya yang tadi papanya pinjamkan. Sarada kembali memainkan ponsel pintar milik papanya dan membuka aplikasi Google Play lalu mendownload game sepuasnya.

Sarada mendownload game yang menurutnya seru, tema game itu memburu zombie, game yang berisi cara memandikan kucing, game ikan memakan ikan kecil dan masih banyak lagi.

Sasuke harus keluar sebentar, ia harus ke departemen keuangan. Dilihatnya Sarada sedang asik bermain game.

"Papa keluar sebentar, Sarada duduk saja disini ya." kata Sasuke. Sarada mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Sarada, merasa bosan lalu membuka kantung plastik putih diatas meja yang tadi dibawakan Ayame seketaris papanya. Sarada melihat ada susu kotak rasa kedelai, biskuit coklat, roti rasa stroberry lalu botol minum air mineral.

Sarada mengambil susu dan menancapkan pipetnya lalu meminum susu tersebut sambil memainkan ponsel. Pintu terbuka dan sosok gadis cantik nan sexy masuk.

Shion menatap Sarada lama lalu datang menghampiri. "Siapa nama mu gadis kecil lalu mengapa kau berada diruangan ini?" tanya Shion sinis lalu duduk disamping Sarada.

"Sarada." jawab Sarada singkat dan lanjut minum susu.

Shion berdecak kesal dan melihat Sarada memainkan ponsel Sasuke. "Kau gak boleh main ini karena kamu masih kecil, bocah!" Shion merampas ponsel tersebut dari Sarada menyebabkan susu kotak Sarada jatuh dan mengenai high heels Shion.

Shion bangkit dari duduknya dan berseru kesal melihat high heels yang ia beli kemarin basah oleh susu. "Hei bocah apa kau tidak tau harga sepatu ini berapa hah?! Bahkan susu mu itu tidak akan bisa menggantinya berani sekali kau!" bentak Shion kesal.

"Kamu mengambil ponsel papa ku." kata Sarada.

"Apa?! Papa? hei jangan bercanda ini ponsel Sasuke-kun tunangan ku!" sahut Shion dengan nada suara keras.

"Tante bodoh kayak monyet." ejek Sarada lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Shion naik darah dan hendak mencekekik Sarada namun Sarada cukup gesit, ia kabur dan berdiri disamping meja kerja Sasuke. Shion mengejar Sarada dan Sarada berhasil menghindar dan melihat pintu terbuka, ia langsung lari begitu saja keluar dari ruangan.

Shion mendengus kesal lalu duduk disofa dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan sepatu dan kakinya.

Sasuke menatap heran melihat pintu ruang kerja ya terbuka, Sasuke masuk dan melihat Shion tapi tidak ada Sarada.

"Shion apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, aku hanya datang untuk berkunjung." jawab Shion dan bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dimana anak kecil yang ada diruangan ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin menahan amarahnya.

"Oh gadis licik itu, dia tadi menumpahkan susunya di kaki ku lihatlah dan ini ponsel mu tadi ada di gadis licik itu dan dia sudah pergi keluar." jawab Shion enteng dan menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada Sasuke.

 **Plak!**

Dengan sangat keras Sasuke menampar pipi Shion lalu merampas ponselnya dari tangan Shion.

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sarada, kau akan tahu akibatnya." ujar Sasuke lalu berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan dan meminta Ayame yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Shikamaru untuk membereskan ruangannya dan mengusir Shion.

Sasuke terus berlari dan sesekali meneriaki nama Sarada tak peduli pandangan heran dari karyawannya bahkan banyak dari karyawannya yang ikut membantu mencari Sarada.

Sementara itu, Sarada berada didalam lift bersama dengan beberapa karyawan yang memenuhi, Sarada merasa lega setelah pintu lift terbuka dan semua orang keluar begitu juga dengan dirinya, Sarada keluar dari lift lalu mencari Sasuke.

"Papa." ucap Sarada sambil terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang terdapat beberapa pintu.

Fugaku baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja para karyawan dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat  
Sarada berjalan-jalan tanpa arah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" tanya Fugaku lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi Sarada.

"Papa." jawab Sarada sambil memasang puppy eyes. Fugaku menghela nafas. Mata itu membuatnya luluh. "Siapa nama mu dan kenapa ada anak kecil disini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sarada." jawab Sarada lalu menghapus air matanya yang jatuh.

Fugaku membelalakan matanya. Sarada? Fugaku memperhatikan Sarada dari atas ke bawah dan memperhatikan bentuk wajah Sarada. Mata, hidung, mulut, warna rambut. Sasuke sekali.

Fugaku langsung memeluk Sarada erat. "Sudah jangan nangis, ini kakek." ucap Fugaku. Sarada melepas pelukkannya. "Kakek?" ucap Sarada pelan.

"Iya kakek." sahut Fugaku.

"Kakeknya Sarada?"

"Iya, kakek Sarada."

"Papa." lirih Sarada lalu menangis kecil.

"Udah jangan nangis kita cari papa oke." Sarada mengangguk dan berhenti menangis. Fugaku langsung berdiri sambil menggendong cucunya.

"Tubuh mu enteng sekali, apa papa mu tidak memberi mu makan hm? Dan sekarang dia melantarkan mu, kakek akan menghukumnya." Awas kau Sasuke, kau mentelantarkan cucuku! lanjutnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mendapat laporan bahwa dari ruang cctv kalau Sarada kini bersama Fugaku, ayahnya. Tamat riwayat mu Sasuke! Hahahaha... #Plak!

Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan cemas, Ayame dan Shikamaru hanya bungkam melihat Sasuke berkeringat dingin hingga sosok Fugaku yang menggendong Sarada berjalan mendekat.

"Masuk!" titah Fugaku dengan tegas. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat lalu masuk keruangannya dengan patuh, Ayame membungkukkan badannya begitu juga Shikamaru. Fugaku masuk dengan arogan meninggalkan dua orang karyawannya diluar.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Sasuke duduk disofa dan ayahnya duduk didepannya dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kaca.

"Papa." Sarada melepas pelukkannya pada Fugaku dan merentangkan tangannya kearah Sasuke berharap papanya itu mengambilnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan beranjak mengambil Sarada dari gendongan ayahnya.

Fugaku melepas Sarada dan memberikan cucunya itu kepada putranya.

"Papa, lapar." ucap Sarada. Sasuke kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku Sarada.

"Sarada, mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayam." jawab Sarada.

"Ya udah nanti kita beli." kata Sasuke.

"Ehem!" Fugaku berdehem keras membuat interaksi anak dan ayah itu terhenti.

"Itachi sudah bilang semuanya soal Sarada." kata Fugaku.

"Aa itu." Sasuke terdiam siap menerima makian atau malah pukulan dari sang ayah.

"Kenapa berat badan Sarada enteng sekali? Apakau tidak memberinya makan hm?" tanya Fukagu. Sasuke bengong.

"Dan kenapa Sarada tersesat?!"

"Aa itu tadi Shion masuk kedalam ruangan ku saat aku pergi dan ia melihat Sarada dan mengusirnya." jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"Hm aku akan membawa cucu ku pulang, kau kerja saja nanti pulanglah kerumah." kata Fugaku enteng.

"Hah?" gumam Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Berhenti berlagak seperti orang bodoh Sasuke, kau bisa menurunkan pamor Uchiha." kata Fugaku dengan angkuh.

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Papa, tante tadi tidak cantik dan mirip monyet." ujar Sarada.

"Ya di memang jelek jadi Sarada gak boleh dekat-dekat sama tante itu, mengerti?" ujar Sasuke.

"Mengerti." Sarada mengangguk.

"Ehem! Sarada ayo ikut kakek pulang karena papa mu harus kerja." ucap Fugaku mengintrupsi.

"Gak mau." Sarada menggelengkan kepala.

"Sarada ikut kakek nanti papa bakal pulang cepet kok." ujar Sasuke.

"Janji?" Sarada mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Sasuke dan Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking putrinya yang kecil. "Janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoto tampak bahagia melihat Sarada bahkan ingin rasanya ia terus menciumi wajah imut cucunya itu, "Sarada-chan, kamu cantik sekali sayang." ucap Mikoto. Sarada terlihat kurang nyaman terus dipeluk tadi saat jalan pulang kerumah juga dia digendong oleh Fugaku bahkan saat didalam mobil juga dipangku sambil dipeluk.

"Lepas." gumam Sarada sambil terus mendorong tubuh Mikoto.

"Waaaah keponakanku!" seru Itachi yang baru saja datang bersama Kakashi langsung duduk disofa disamping Sarada dan Kakashi duduk dikursi berbentuk bunda. Itachi hendak ikut memeluk Sarada tapi gadis kecil itu dengan cepat turun dari sofa sebelum Itachi memeluknya. Itachi malah memeluk ibunya.

Sarada berlari menuju kakeknya.

"Yak! Itachi lepas pelukkan mu." seru Mikoto.

"Aish. Gak papalah meluk ibu sendiri kan jarang-jarang." Itachi memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat tak peduli tatapan tajam dari sang ayah.

"Sarada kenapa lari saat paman Itachi mau meluk?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kata papa, Sarada gak boleh dekat-dekat sama paman Itachi karena paman Itachi jomblo kalau udah taken baru deh boleh dekat-dekat." jawab Sarada polos menatap sang kakek dengan wajah manisnya.

Itachi berhenti memeluk ibunya dan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya bak api yang sedang membara. "Sabar ya sayang," ucap Mikoto. Fugaku hampir tertawa tapi ia harus tahan karena image nya bisa turun kalau ia tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak meski didepan istri, anak dan cucunya.

"Dasar bujang lapuk." sindir Fugaku. Itachi makin kuat mengeluarkan aura hitamnya setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. "Lapuk itu udah tua kan kek?" tanya Sarada. "Iya." Fugaku mengangguk. Cucunya benar-benar pintar seperti ayahnya!

Itachi pundung disudut ruangan meratapi nasibnya.

"Miko-chan." panggil Fugaku.

"Ya?" sahut Mikoto.

"Kata Sasuke, Sarada alergi udang dan susu sapi jadi jangan diberi keduanya ya." ujar Fugaku.

"Aa begitu ya baiklah." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Paman Itachi." panggil Sarada.

"Aa iya sayang." sahut Itachi dengan cepat.

"Papa sama mama, kakek sama nenek, paman Naruto sama bibi Hinata, masa paman Itachi sama o'om itu?" ucap Sarada sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang duduk dikursi bundar didekat Itachi pundung.

Kakashi _sweatdrop_ akut dan Itachi jangan ditanya lagi.

"Aa Sarada katanya tadi lapar, nenek masak dulu ya nanti kita makan bareng." ujar Mikoto tak enak hati melihat Itachi terus pundung.

"Ayam goreng." seru Sarada.

"Oke!" Mikoto tersenyum senang lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Itachi." tegur Fugaku.

"Aa hehehe aku hanya belajar akting saja untuk film terbaruku." dustanya.

"Besok gadis yang akan ayah jodohkan dengan mu datang dan tidak ada penolakkan lagi, ingat usia mu itu Itachi." ujar Fugaku dengan tegas. Itachi tersenyum sendu.

"Baiklah." Itachi mengangguk.

"Ayanya adalah sahabat kecilku dan ayahnya itu hanyalah petani anggur didesa Konoha hmm maksud ayah, ayahnya itu pemilik perkebunan anggur disana termasuk rumah khusus permentasi anggur." ujar Fugaku.

"Iya aku mengerti." sahut Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktu jika sedang ada pertemuan dengan kolega kerjanya dan hari ini ia cukup gugup mengingat siapa koleganya kali ini.

Haruno Kizashi telah duduk dikursi dan saat Sasuke datang mereka langsung berjabat tangan dan duduk dikursi masing-masing. Ayame dan Alex seketaris masing-masing pemimpin perusahan itu juga ikut duduk disamping tuannya masing-masing.

Mereka terus mengbrol dengan santai mengenai perusahaan dan Kizashi cukup kagum dengan Sasuke, masih muda tapi sudah berhasil merentangkan sayap perusahaan nya hingga pasar Eropa.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup obrolan kita mengenai perusahaan, tuan Kizashi karena aku ingin membahas hal yang lain." ujar Sasuke serius. Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau kau memiliki putri bernama Haruno Sakura maka dari itu aku akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini, baik itu mendapat restu darimu atau tidak karena sudah ada anak diantara kami." ujar Sasuke dengan tegas tanpa ada rasa gugup maupun takut. Ia tak peduli jika harus dipukuli oleh calon ayah mertuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapat kabar dari salah satu temannya bahwa hari ini ada novel yang ditulis oleh penulis favoritnya rilis Itachi langsung pamit pergi lalu meminta Kakashi pergi lebih dulu ke tempat pemotretan sedangkan ia harus membeli novel sambil jalan-jalan dikota dan tentu dengan cara menyamar, mengenakan masker juga kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi identitas jika tidak, ia akan berakhir seperti sebutir gula yang diserbu ratusan semut. Senyum terukir lebar diwajahnya meski ditutupi masker. Itachi masuk kedalam toko buku langganannya.

Itachi berjalan kesebuah rak buku berwarna coklat, disana banyak beberapa orang telah menyerbu novel tersebut yang katanya banyak sekali adegan romance++ yang terdapat didalam novel itu. Itachi tak tinggal diam, ia ikut menyerbu dan berhasil mendapakan satu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang tersebut.

I Love Yokai by Mitsuki HimeChan

Judul tersebut tertera dengan sangat cantik dicover novel. Ada gambar seorang gadis cantik berkimono putih sedang duduk tapi tertidur dibawah pohon Sakura dengan seorang pemuda berkimono hitam dan berambut panjang hitam yang duduk didepan gadis cantik itu seolah sedang menunggui gadis itu.

"Sayangnya Mitsuki itu sudah ada yang punya coba kalau belum, pasti sudah aku nikahi,,, hmmm siapa nama pacarnya kemarin hmm? Aa iya sih Hisashi Ichigo." ujar Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar novel tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dari toko sambil membaca sinopsis.

"Kyaaaa copet!" seru seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut biru.

Semua orang segera mengejar copet tersebut dan sang pencopet langsung kabur dan menanbrak Itachi.

"Woi!" seru Itachi kesal. Pria itu langsung lari meninggalkan tas selempang warna coklat yang ia ambil didepan Itachi.

Itachi mengambil tas tersebut dan orang-orang yang yang tadi mengejar langsung menangkap Itachi yang memegang barang bukti.

"Kau! Kau pencuri tas ini kan?!" seru pria paruh baya lalu merampas tas tersebut dari tangan Itachi. Itachi Khilaf lalu membuka maskernya.

"Woi mana mungkin gua nyuri tas murahan seperti itu, tas gua harganya ratusan juta bro, ni juga tas tadi ditinggalkan oleh pemuda aneh yang menabrakku!" ujar Itachi kesal. Pria itu diam.

"Dasar kau pencuri!" seru gadis yang tasnya dicopet sambil memukul kepala Itachi dengan sepatu bootnya.

Kaca mata Itachi terlepas. Semua orang mengaga lebar melihat siapa sosok yang mereka kira pencuri.

"Yak! Kembalikan tas ku dasar pencuri kalau mau uang bilang aja, ni!" seru gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan uang gopek dari saku celananya. Gadis itu meraih tangan Itachi dan menaruh uang itu ditangan Itachi. Semua orang terdiam bahkan ada yang memfoto kejadian ini.

"Aa nona sebaiknya kau meminta maaf kepadanya karena pemuda ini tidak mencuri tas mu tapi orang lain dan orang itu tadi menabrak pemuda ini dan meninggalkan tas mu disini." ujar pria paruh baya tadi dan meneyrahkan tas selempang yang ada ditangannya kepada gadis itu.

Karena seorang selebritis papan atas jebolan City Entertaiment tak mungkin mencuri tas murah seharga dua ratus ribu rupiah.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ini cuma akal-akalanya saja." sahut gadis itu.

Itachi meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengembalikan uang yang tadi gadis itu berikan padanya.

"Uang yang kau berikan padaku tak ada apa-apanya bagiku karena uang yang masuk kedalam rekening ku setiap bulannya adalah satu milyar." ucap Itachi sinis dan pelan tepat ditelinga gadis itu agar tidak didengar orang-orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kizashi tersenyum mendengarnya lalu meraih segelas ocha dan meminumnya setengah. "Aku sudah tahu dari ayahmu semalam. Dan asal kau tahu Sasuke, kami sudah menjodohkan kalian sejak kecil tanpa kalian ketahui tapi kalian selalu menolak perjodohon ini padahal kalian belum pernah bertemu, mangkanya aku meminta Sakura sekolah disini agar kalian dekat dan ternyata dekatnya sudah cukup menciptakan Sarada. Pernikahan kalian sudah kami persiapkan dan akan dilaksanakan minggu ini, aku menemui mu hari ini memang sengaja dan Sakura sudah berada di Jepang saat ini." jelas Kizashi.

"Jadi?" sahut Sasuke. Kizashi mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum puas lalu menlanjutkan minum tehnya bersama calon mertua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama. "Sombong!" ucapnya kemudian menatap mata Itachi dengan tajam. Itachi mendengus geli. "Bocah!" umpatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Beberapa orang yang melihat langsung menatap gadis itu tajam sambil berbisik-bisik namun gadis berambut biru itu cukup terkejut saat salah satu dari orang itu mengatakan bahwa marga pemuda itu tadi Uchiha!

Gadis itu mengejar Itachi yang belum jauh dan menarik lengan pemuda itu dengan sangat kuat. "Maaf." ucapnya. Itachi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Marga mu Uchiha kan?" tanyanya. "Hn." Itachi mengangguk.

"Aku harus menemui paman Fugaku." ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tau, kata ayah, aku harus menemuinya." jawabnya

"Hn terserah." Itachi berjalan menuju pinggir trotoar dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi.

Itachi membuka pintu mobil taksi dan masuk, belum sempat menutup pintu, gadis itu ikut menobros dengan melempar tas jinjing nya lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobil mengenai tubuh Itachi lalu ia ikut masuk dengan menggeser tubuh Itachi yang kesakitan karena dilempari tas yang cukup berat.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?!" bentak Itachi kesal.

"Aku mau ketemu paman Fugaku kau pasti kenal." ucapnya.

"Oh ya nama ku Konan." gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Itachi." sahut Itachi tanpa menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"City Entertaiment." ujar Itachi. Sopir langsung mejalankan mobil setelah mengetahui alamat yang dituju.

"Maaf ya soal tadi dan aku baru tahu kamu Uchiha dari orang-orang tadi." ujar Konan.

Itachi diam saja sambil membaca novel tak menghiraukan ocehan Konan yang semakin panjang.

Itachi dan Konan turun setelah sampai, gadis cantik berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengikuti Itachi terus. Itachi langsung masuk keruang khusus pemotretan, disana kru dan Kakashi sudah menunggunya dan mereka menatap Itachi heran karena selebritis mereka membawa gadis aneh.

Itachi menghampiri Kakashi dan menyerahkan novelnya ke manejernya itu, "Dia siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Gak tau cewek sesat dan gua pungut karena dia mau ketemua bokap gua." ujar Itachi dengan bahasa gaul anak jaman sekarang. Kalau dia berbicara seperti ini didepan seorang Uchiha Fugaku, pasti dia akan dibakar ditengah kolam karena bagi seorang Uchiha etika sopan santun dalam berbicara itu penting. Ingat image Uchiha itu tinggi!

Itachi langsung melepas pakaian atasnya membuat Konan merona. "Hei kau tidak sopan sekali!" bentak Konan. Bagaimana tidak disini banyak orang dan Itachi langsung buka baju.

Semua kru tertawa geli mendengarnya, Konan menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berajak menuju sebuah kursi berwarna putih berbahan bludru. Semua kru mulai bersiap dan mengabaikan Konan.

Itachi duduk lalu melepas ikat rambutnya membiarkan rambutnya tergerai lalu ia berpose berdiri dengan tangan kiri ia taruh dikantung celana dan tangan kiri memegang rambut bagian depannya seperti menyisir.

"Good Itachi!" seru fotografer.

Itachi mengubah pose nya agar terlihat erotis dan sexy mengingat ini majalah pria dan foto ini bermaksud untuk memperlihatkan bentuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak.

Konan merona hebat lalu ia mengalihkan pandangnya. Kakashi memperhatikan Konan dari atas kebawah. Gadis desa. Pikirnya.

Selesai. Itachi beristirahat sebentar lalu kembali melakukan pemotretan dengan tema baru karena ini untuk film terbarunya yang berjudul King and Queen yang diangkat dari novel favoritenya karya Mitsuki HimeChan.

Itachi telah berganti kostum dengan tuxedo hitam sedangkan tokoh pemeran perempuan yang jadi lawan mainnya memakai dress panjang berwarna putih dengan punggung yang terbuka.

Itachi duduk dikursi ala raja sedangkan Sara (Ituloh tuan putri Sara di Naruto movie The Last Tower kalau gak salah) ia berdiri disamping Itachi dengan pose yang cukup memukau.

Cklik!

Ganti pose. Itachi memeluk Sara dari belakang. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Cklik!

Konan sedikit cemburu melihatnya, tapi ia tidak tau mengapa ia cemburu.

Sesi terakhir semua pemain inti berfoto dengan pose berbeda-beda.

Itachi berdiri paling depan dan Sara berdiri disamping Itachi dengan tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Itachi, pemain lainya berdiri dibelakang Itachi dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Konan cukup bosan menunggunya dan ia cukup lega saat semua sudah selesai dan Itachi telah berganti pakaian. Itachi dan Kakashi pamit kepada semua kru lalu keluar dari ruangan di ikuti Konan yang berjalan dibelakang. ini sudah pukul empat sore dan waktu dihabiskan untuk pemotretan tadi lima jam. Konan tampak lelah mengingat tas jinjingnya cukup berat.

"Kenapa kau mau bertemu dengan ayah ku?" tanya Itachi.

"Gak tau." jawab Konan lesu.

"Aneh." ucap Itachi lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan gedung. begitu pula dengan Konan kecuali Kakashi.

"Aku ada urusan jadi sampai jumpa besok Itachi." ujar Kakashi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kakashi." sahut Itachi.

"Sama-sama." Kakashi tersenyum sebelum mobil itu berjalan pergi dengan Itachi yang mengemudi.

"Ku rasa gadis itu yang dijodohkan dengan Itachi." ucap Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada duduk diteras rumah sambil memeluk boneka kelinci pemberian Itachi, sudah hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu papanya pulang. Sarada tersenyum senang saat sebuah mobil masuk keperkarangan rumah tapi itu bukan mobil papanya. Sarada terduduk lesu sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Mobil Ferari hitam itu berhenti dihalaman rumah dan sosok Itachi dan Konan keluar. Itachi berjalan dengan cukup cepat menghampiri Sarada dan tidak memperdulikan Konan yang tampak lelah membawa tas yang cukup berat.

"Hai keponakkan ku tersayang, apa kau menunggu papa mu hm?" tanya Itachi.

"Em kapan papa pulang?" tanya Sarada balik.

"Mungkin nanti malam yuk kita masuk saja." ajak Itachi tapi Sarada malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau menunggu papa." ucap Sarada.

"Eh Konan!" seru Mikoto dari arah belakang Sarada.

"Eh tante apa kabar?" sapa Konan.

"Baik bagaimana dengan mu hm?" sahut Mikoto lalu menghampiri Konan yang tampak lelah. "Baik juga." jawabnya. "Sepertinya tas mu berat dan kok bisa bareng Itachi?" tanya Mikoto heran. "Ceritanya panjang te." jawab Konan. Mikoto mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik menghadap Itachi.

"Hei Itachi." seru Mikoto dengan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan senyumnya lebar penuh isyarat membuat bulu roma Itachi bergidik ngeri.

"Seorang pria seharusnya menghormati perempuan." lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar nan mematikan.

"Aa iya aku lupa maafkanlah diriku yang khilaf ini." sahut Itachi mengerti lalu mengambil tas jinjing yang dibawa Konan.

"Woi bocah lu bawa apaan seh? Batu atau apaan berat amat!" seru Itachi prustasi membawa tas Konan. Mikoto menatap Itachi tajam siap menerkam karena mendengar putra sulungnya berkata tidak sopan. "Itachi." ucapnya pelan tapi tajam.

Konan terkikik geli. "Gomen, ya aku bawa beberapa botol anggur, botol berisi farpum bunga, buah dan juga pakaian ku." sahut Konan dengan wajah tampa dosa. Itachi mengegeretakkan giginya kesal.

"Aa sudahlah ayo masuk-masuk dan Itachi bawa tasnya kedalam kamar tamu atau kamar mu juga boleh." ujar Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Itachi hampir memuntahkan makanannya tadi siang.

"Sarada ayo masuk sayang." ajak Mikoto. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mau tunggu papa." ucap Sarada.

"Ya udah kalau gitu nenek masuk dulu ya." ujar Mikoto lalu mengajak Shion masuk sementara itu Itachi masih berdiri.

"Sarada duduk disini dulu ya, paman mau naruh tas ini dulu nanti paman kesini lagi." ujar Itachi sebelum pergi dan dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh Sarada.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke tak kunjung pulang. Dengan masih setia Sarada menunggu papanya pulang bersama Itachi yang sejak tadi menemaninya dan sesekali pamannya itu mengajaknya bermain dan ia tak terlalu menghiraukan nasehat papanya.

Sarada duduk diteras bersama Itachi setelah makan malam, makan malam pun mereka diteras karena Sarada tidak mau menunggu didalam.

"Sarada kita telpon papa yuk mau gak?" tanya Itachi.

"Mau-mau." jawab Sarada dengan antusias. Itachi tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar lalu melihat nama Itachi dilayar ponsel. Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya tapi ia menggunakan earphone agar tidak menggangu aktifitasnya saat ini yaitu menyetir menuju rumah.

"Hallo?" jawabnya.

" _Oi cepetan pulang Sarada nungguin nih_!"

"Iya ni lagi jalan pulang."

" _Papa papa cepet pulang Sarada kangen papa_."

"Iya sayang papa lagi jalan pulang kerumah nih."

" _Papa tadi Sarada main sama paman_."

"Terus?"

" _Ada bibi Konan kata nenek paman Itachi udah mau taken pa sama bibi Konan_."

Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengar ocehan putrinya itu dan ia hanay mejawab iya atau tertawa kecil, rasa lelah yang tadi menghantuinya seolah lenyap hanya karena mendengar suara Sarada.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melintas tepat didepan mobil Sasuke dan menyalakan lampu jarak jauh. Sasuke cukup kaget melihat mobil itu, ia berusaha menghindar tapi terlalu berbahaya mengingat jalanan saat ini sangat ramai.

"Jika aku tak dapat memiliki mu maka kau tak akan menjadi milik siapa pun." seru Shion dari dalam mobilnya dan terus memacu laju mobilnya yang hendak menabrak mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa jalanan agak sepi iya langsung banting stir kearah kanan namun naas sebuah truk berisi air malah menghantam mobilnya dari depan karena kesalahan Sasuke yang memotong jalan. Sedangkan mobil Shion berbelok kearah kiri dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Sasuke cukup kaget melihat truk itu dan tabrakan tak dapat dihindari lagi. " _Sarada sayang papa._ "

"Aaakhh!" seru Sasuke. Tubuhnya terpelanting kedepan dan menghantam kaca mobil depannya hingga ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan tubuhnya terpelanting kejalanan aspal sementara itu mobil truk itu oleng kesisi jalan, semua orang berlari ketakutan melihat mobil truk itu dan untungnya tak ada korban jiwa dari masyarakat umum hanya Sasuke yang kini tak sadarkan diri dan sopir mobil truk.

Semua orang berterikak histeris dan bunyi kelakson mobil berbunyi nyaring memekakan telinga.

Itachi segera merampas ponselnya dari Sarada saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan bunyi aneh lainnya.

"Sasuke jawab aku! SASUKE!" teriak Itachi prustasi.

Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Konan keluar dari rumah saat mendengar teriakan Itachi.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"SASUKE JAWAB!" seketika tubuh Sarada menegang mendengar teriakan Itachi dan air matanya mengalir. "Papa." isaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendapat sift malam hari ini, ia cukup lelah dan ia ingin sekali bertemu Sarada tapi ayahnya melarang karena ayahnya sudah tahu soal Sarada dan juga pernikahannya yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke tapi ia tak tahu ternyata Sasuke mencintainya dan sebelum hari pernikahan mereka berlangsung mereka dilarang bertemu.

Entah kenapa rasa tak enak dan resah terus menghantuinya. Sakura menyenuh dadanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Dokter Sakura!" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, ia cukup terkejut mendengar suara teriakan suster.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada pasien tabrakan dan lukanya cukup parah dan ku dengar dia Uchiha Sasuke!"

"APA?!" seru Sakura histeris dan langsung keluar dari ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung~

Kyaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga chapters ini huaaaaaaa :v

Makasih banyak nih buat reviews nya dan semoga aja fict ini cepat kelar.

Sebelum ku lanjutkan ke chapters selanjutnya tolong jawab pertanyaan Mitsuki.

Menurut kalian bagaimanakah fanfic karya ku ini gaje atau apa?

Apakah kurang menarik?

Lalu bagaimana dengan fanfic karya ku yang lain?

Aku ingin minta masukkannya dong :D Makasih.

Baturaja, 18 Februari 2016 Sumatra Selatan.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke hanya mampu berdiri diam dibalik pohon sambil memperhatikan gadis cantik bersurai merah muda seperti bunga Sakura yang merupakan ciri khas negara mereka.

Gadis itu tertawa dengan riang mendengar perkataan sahabat baiknya dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia mencintai gadis itu secara diam-diam dan tak berani mengungkapkannya. Ia akui dirinya memang pengecut soal cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Sakura!" Sakura menoleh kebelakang, ia cukup terkejut mendengar suara teriakan suster.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada pasien tabrakan dan lukanya cukup parah dan ku dengar dia Uchiha Sasuke!"

"APA?!" seru Sakura histeris dan langsung keluar dari ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malaikat KecilKu**

 **Chapters 5**

 **By**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya tak beraturan, ia tak sanggup berdiri bahkan untuk membuka matanya. Darah mengalir cukup deras dari kepalanya bahkan pecahan kaca melukai lengan dan juga kakinya. Dengan sangat berat ia membuka matanya, matanya berkunang-kunang tak jauh dari tangannya ia melihat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dongker tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia meraih kotak itu dan menggenggamnya erat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura langsung berlari dengan tergesah menuju ruangan UGD di ikuti beberapa suster. Sakura cukup terkejut melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kini terbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

Sakura memeriksa luka dikepala Sasuke dan melihat luka lainnya sementara itu suster memasangkan infus ditangan Sasuke.

Sakura segera meyiapkan alat-alatnya dan mulai menjahit luka yang ada dibelakang kepala Sasuke dan suster lainnya membuka kemeja Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan serpihan kaca namun mereka sedikit tertegun melihat begitu sexy nya tubuh Sasuke.

"Berhenti melihat tubuhnya dan cepat bersihkan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya!" ujar Sakura dengan tegas. Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Diluar ruangan keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul didepan ruangan UGD karena mereka mendapat kabar dari kepolisian bahwa Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, kini tubuh Sasuke telah memakai pakaian rumah sakit yang tadi diganti oleh perawat laki-laki dan luka-luka telah diperban termasuk luka jahit yang ada dikepala.

"Dokter Sakura." panggil salah satu suster. Sakura menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi aku menemukan kotak ini ditangan kanan Sasuke-sama dan maaf aku sempat melihat isinya dan kurasa ini juga milik mu." jawabnya sambil meyerahkan kotak tersebut kepada Sakura. Sakura cukup bingung dan menerima kotak tersebut.

Sakura membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat sepasang cincin berwarna silver bertatahkan sebuah kristal berwarna putih. Sakura menegluarkan salah satu cincin dan memperhatikan cincin tersebut dan ia cukup kaget melihat nama yang terukir di dalam lengkungan cincin tersebut.

Sasuke & Sakura

Sakura kembali memasukkan cincin tersebut kedalam kotak setelah itu ia simpan didalam katung jas dokter yang ia kenakan.

"Pindahkan tuan Uchiha ke ruang inap VIP." titahnya.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka lebar dan ranjang Sasuke didorong keluar bersamaan dengan Sakura yang ikut berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Mama!" seru Sarada melihat Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan melihat Sarada yang berlari menuju kearahnya.

Sakura menitihkah air matanya lalu berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut putri kecilnya dalam dekapannya. Sarada segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Aku rindu mama." ucapnya tepat disamping telinga Sakura.

"Mama juga rindu sayang." sahut Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia benar-benar sangat rindu dengan Sarada apalagi ia selalu dihalangi oleh ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan Sarada.

"Sebaiknya kita keruangan Sasuke." ujar Itachi. Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu menggendong Sarada dan berjalan bersama keluarga Uchiha menuju kamar inap Sasuke.

Sakura menyerahkan Sarada kepada Mikoto saat sampai di kamar inap Sasuke. Dan dengan telaten ia memeriksa keadaan ayah dari anaknya itu dan memastikan bahwa keadaan pria itu benar-benar sudah lebih baik.

"Papa, papa, papa bangun." ucap Sarada dalam gendongan Mikoto.

"Sarada-chan, papa lagi bobok jadi jangan ganggu ya sayang." ucap Mikoto lalu menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Uchiha-san baik-baik saja dan untunglah cepat dibawa. Uchiha-san mengalami pendarahan dikepala dan untungnya luka tersebut tidak mengenai tulang tengkoraknya jadi tidak apa-apa. Uchiha-san akan baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura dengan tutur kata yang sopan.

"Terima kasih Sakura dan tolong jangan panggil dia Uchiha tapi Sasuke." pinta Mikoto.

"Akan saya usahakan." sahut Sakura dan memasang senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Itachi melihat keadaan Sasuke untuk sebentar lalu duduk disofa bersama Konan sedangkan Fugaku baru saja muncul setelah membayar admistrisasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Fugaku kepada Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Mikoto yang duduk dikursi disamping Sasuke.

"Mama." panggil Sarada.

"Ada apa sayang?" sahut Sakura lalu berjongkok didepan Sarada.

"Aku mau tidur." Sarada merentangkan kedua tangannya minta digendong. Sakura menghela nafas lalu menggendong Sarada.

"Tidurlah." Sakura menepuk punggung Sarada dengan pelan sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan untuk menidurkan Sarada.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga sosok Kizashi muncul dari balik pintu bersama istrinya.

"Ayah? Ibu?" ucap Sakura melihat kedatangan kedua orang tuanya. Semua memandang kearah pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Aku melihat beritanya di televisi, apa Sasuke tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kizashi.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Syukurlah." Kizashi menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sakura, apa itu Sarada?" tanya Mebuki dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Iya bu, ini Sarada." jawab Sakura sedikit takut.

"Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan ayahnya." ujar Mebuki.

"Mebuki-chan lama kita tak bertemu." ujar Mikoto seraya menghampiri Mebuki lalu cupika cupiki dengan calon besannya itu.

"Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungi mu Mikoto." ungkap Mebuki.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki.

"Dia tidak apa-apa dan kata Sakura lukanya tidak terlalu parah." jawab Mikoto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari kedua Sasuke dirawat dan beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke sempat sadar dan membuka matanya tapi hanya beberapa detik saja dan setelah itu pria berkulit putih itu kembali tak sadarkan diri dan itu mungkin efek dari luka dikepalanya dan ini sudah ke empat kalinya Sasuke membuka mata tapi hanya sebentar.

Sakura mengganti cairan infus Sasuke karena cairan infus itu telah habis lalu Sakura menyuntikan cairan nutrisi dicairan infus yang berfungsi agar tubuh Sasuke tetap mendapat asupan nutrisi meski tidak makan dan minum.

Sakura duduk dikursi lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terasa sedikit dingin. "Kapan kau akan sadar Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum sendu melihat Sasuke yang kini terbaring lemah.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar untuk mengecek pasien yang lain nanti aku kemari lagi." ujanya lalu mencium punggung tangan Sasuke dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Lima menit setelah kepergian Sakura. Sosok Shion muncul dan masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Dengan senyum misterius ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke lalu mengelus lembut pipi pria itu.

"Maaafkan aku ya." ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal yang ia buat-buat.

"Kata ayah mu perjodohan kita dibatalkan karena kau akan menikah dengan wanita lain, kau tahu aku sangat sedih sekali dan marah." Shion mengelus pipi Sasuke.

#

Sakura baru sadar sekarang lalu menepuk dahinya pelan dan kembali berbalik menuju kamar Sasuke. Stetoskopnya tertinggal didalam kamar Sasuke. Sakura berbalik dan kembali kekamar Sasuke.

Sakura hendak masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke tapi dari balik pintu, ia melihat Shion dan tanpa Shion sadari Sakura masuk dengan diam-diam lalu bersembunyi di balik lemari yang tingginya hampir dua meter dan untungnya lemari itu berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dan tentu Sakura juga mendengarkan ucapan Shion.

Sakura sedikit curiga dengan Shion apalagi kemarin ia mendapat laporan dari pihak kepolisian bahwa Sasuke kecelakan karena ada mobil yang berjalan didepan mobil Sasuke dan karena itulah Sasuke banting stir kekanan dan menabarkan truk.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Sakura membuka salah satu aplikasi yang ada diponselnya dan memvidiokan apa yang dikerjakan Shion dari awal.

"Aku tak suka kalau kamu sama perempuan lain karena aku mencintaimu sayang kalau kamu gak bisa aku miliki maka kau tak boleh jadi milik siapapun dan aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama dan aku serasa gila tanpa mu." Shion tersenyum seperti seorang pisikopat.

Shion membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikkan. Sasuke membuka matanya kembali secara perlahan dan melihat sosok Shion berdiri dengan senyuman seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. "Kamu sadar sayang?" tanya Shion dengan wajah cerah.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Sasuke sadar!

Sasuke hanya diam saja, matanya masih belum bisa menerima cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya dan pandangannya sedikit kabur.

"Kau akan mati." Shion tersenyum puas dan menyuntikkan cairan bening di infus Sasuke.

Sakkura yang melihat hal tersebut dengan cepat berlari kearah Shion dan mendorong tubuh itu hingga jatuh kelantai. Sakura panik bukan main lalu melepas infus dari tangan Sasuke dengan menariknya dengan cukup kasar hingga Sasuke sedikit meringis kesakitan sebelum cairan yang ada di infus masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke dan Shion berteriak dengan histeris dan mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga membentur nakas.

"Berani sekali kau!" Shion menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Shion dari rambutnya. Ponsel Sakura terlepas dan jatuh dengan posisi terbalik dengan kamera masih aktif dan merekam semuanya.

Sasuke mencoba bangkit tapi rasa nyeri dikepalanya membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Sasuke bangun dari berusaha turun tapi malah tubuhnya jatuh dan menimpa Shion yang tepat berada disamping ranjangnya.

"Kyaaaa." wajah Shion menghantam lantai. Sasuke mecoba bangkit tapi susah dan Sakura segera bangkit dan membantu Sasuke dan untunglah suster yang berada diluar kamar cepat masuk karena mendengar kerusuhan dan menangkap Shion.

"Sasuke kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura yang merangkul Sasuke ditubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke cukup besar dan berat, Sakura tak sanggup.

"Sakura." gumam Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura lalu Sasuke kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke!" Dengan susah payah Sakura merangkul tubuh Sasuke dan dibantu oleh perawat laki-laki untuk membaringkan tubuh Sasuke keatas ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku LEPASKAN!" teriak Shion sambil memberontak.

"Bawak perempuan ini ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana untuk bukti nanti aku tunjukkan." ujar Sakura. Dua suster laki-laki itu segera menyeret Shion keluar dari ruangan dan beberapa petugas keamanan dan perawat lainnya juga ikut masuk.

"Chia, tolong ambilkan infus baru dan juga jarum suntik yang baru lalu infus yang ini kau simpan karena nanti akan aku bawa keruangan laboratorium." ujar Sakura. Dan suster bernama Chisa mengangguk lalu menajalankan tugasnya.

Sakura dengan segera memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Ia sangat khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lalu kembali memasang alat bantu pernafasan yang lepas. Chisa datang dengan infus baru ditangannya.

"Sasuke." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar sambil menitihkan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Sakura, keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno bergegas kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke dan setelah itu Sakura bersama dengan Itachi berangkat menuju kantor polisi untuk menyerahkan barang bukti.

Polisis segera memperoses semuanya setelah mendapat bukti vidio dan hasil tes laboratorium mengenai cairan infus yang disuntikkan oleh Shion yang ternyata adalah cairan kimia yang cukup berbahaya dan bisa menyebabkan kematian jika masuk kedalam tubuh.

Akhirnya Shion divonis bersalah dan masalah ini tidak disebarkan ke publik demi menjaga reputasi keluarga Shion sendiri.

Satu minggu telah berlalu tapi Sasuke tak kunjung siuman padahal luka yang ada ditubuh Sasuke sudah sembuh dan Sakura sangat rajin mengganti perban yang ada dikepala Sasuke.

Seperti pagi ini Sakura baru saja selesai mengganti perban dikepala Sasuke ditemani putri kecilnya yang duduk diatas ranjang disamping tubuh Sasuke.

"Mama."

"Ada apa?"

"Kapan papa bangun?" Sarada memasang wajahnya cemberut. Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pipi Sarada gemas.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dan oh ya Sarada, kamu jaga papa bentar ya sayang. Mama mau ke ruangan lainnya." ujar Sakura.

"Iya ma." Sarada mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sarada.

Sarada membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Sasuke dengan posisi kepalanya berada di dada bidang Sasuke lalu Sarada mengangkat tangan kanan Sasuke dan menaruh tangan papanya itu disisi tubuhnya seolah papanya sedang memeluknya.

"Papa." Sarada menaruh tangannya diatas dada Sasuke dan merasakan detak jantung papanya yang berdetak.

Perlahan Sasuke berusaha membuka kedua matanya dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang ada diruangan. Sasuke baru saja ingin menggerakan kepalanya namun sedikit pusing namun ia coba abaikan namun rasa hanya didada kanannya membuatnya bingung bahkan tangan kanannya seperti memeluk tubuh mungil.

Sasuke menggeriyit aneh dan mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat sosok mungil dengan wajah polos mentapnya dengan wajah bercahaya. Sarada bangun dari atas dada papanya dan tersenyum senang. Sasuke duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya dibantal.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa ada anak kecil disini?"

Bersambung~


	6. Chapter 6

"Papa." Sarada menaruh tangannya diatas dada Sasuke dan merasakan detak jantung papanya yang berdetak.

Perlahan Sasuke berusaha membuka kedua matanya dan menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang ada diruangan. Sasuke baru saja ingin menggerakan kepalanya namun sedikit pusing namun ia coba abaikan namun rasa hanya didada kanannya membuatnya bingung bahkan tangan kanannya seperti memeluk tubuh mungil.

Sasuke menggeriyit aneh dan mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat sosok mungil dengan wajah polos mentapnya dengan wajah bercahaya. Sarada bangun dari atas dada papanya dan tersenyum senang. Sasuke duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya dibantal.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa ada anak kecil disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menatap papanya heran namun ia segera menoleh saat pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sakura masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sasuke-san, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura seraya menghampiri ranjang Sasuke.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? atau pusing? atau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh tangan Sasuke untuk mengecek nadi Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup tertegun karena Sakura menyentuh tangannya. "Kepala ku sedikit pusing dan nyeri." jawab Sasuke.

"Ya itu efek benturan dikepala mu." ujar Sakura.

"Papa." panggil Sarada pelan.

"Sakura, anak ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia putri mu Sasuke, kau tak ingat?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya." jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Itu wajar karena kau bertemu dengan Sarada baru beberapa hari dan kau melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu seperti pesien ku satu tahun yang lalu, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan ia lupa dengan apa yang ia kerjakan beberapa hari sebelum ia kecelakaan tapi itu hanya sementara dan aku yakin kau hanya lupa sementara dan kalau sudah sembuh total, ingatan kau akan kembali." ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi Sarada, putriku?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi kapan aku menikah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang pelan.

"Hmmm gimana ya jelasinnya, ya nanti kau akan mengingatnya sendiri." jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu memegang kepalanya karena masih merasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau istrirahat saja Sasuke-san, Sarada sini sayang." ujar Sakura lalu menggendong Sarada.

"Mama, Sarada mau susu." ucap Sarada. Sasuke mengeriyit aneh mendengar Sarada memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan mama.

Sakura menggendong Sarada dengan gemas lalu memberikan Sarada sekotak susu, terlihat jelas bahwa putrinya itu sangat senang.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan menelpon keluarga Uchiha untuk mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke sudah sadar.

"Mama susunya habis." rengek Sarada dengan manja.

"Iya sayang sebentar." ucap Sakura.

"Iya hallo? Ini Sakura, apa Uchiha-san ada dirumah? Ah iya."

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Mama, Sarada turun." Sarada terus merengek didalam gendongan Sakura dan terpaksa Sakura menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya.

"Iya, paman ini aku, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa Sasuke-san sudah siuman." ujar Sakura.

Sarada menghampiri Sasuke dan hendak naik keatas ranjang tapi ia tidak cukup tinggi untuk naik. "Papa." Sarada kembali merengek berharap bahwa papanya itu akan menggendongnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Sarada rindu sama papa." jawab Sarada dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke menghela nafas. Mungkin ini rasanya punya anak, pikirnya.

Sasuke hendak bangkit untuk meraih Sarada yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangan siap di gendong tapi Sasuke memegangi kepalanya karena nyeri.

"Papa." Sarada hampir menangis karena papanya tak kunjung menggendongnya.

"Akh!" desis Sasuke.

Sakura menutup telponnya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan. "Kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sssstt." desis Sasuke. Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." ucap Sakura.

Cklek.

Fugaku kembali menutup pintu setelah keluarganya masuk dan menghampiri putra bungsunya.

"Sakura, bagimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto khawatir seraya mengelus dahi Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa bu." ucap Sasuke.

"Hei otouto akhirnya kau sadar juga." ujar Itachi.

"Cih." desis Sasuke.

"Hiks hiks." semua terdiam setelah mendengar suara isakan Sarada.

"Sarada, kamu kenapa hm?" tanya Fugaku sambil berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi cucunya itu.

"PAPA!" teriak Sarada dengan cukup keras lalu menangis karena sejak tadi ia merasa diabaikan.

"Huaaaaaa..."

Sakura yang melihat putrinya menangis segera menggendong Sarada dan menenangkan putrinya tapi tak kunjung diam.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cucunya itu.

"Sayang jangan nangis nanti mama beliin susu ya." bujuk Sakura. Sarada terus menangis.

Sasuke cukup terganggu dengan suara keras putrinya itu, ia pun bangkit dan duduk dibantu Itachi dan dengan sigap Itachi menaruh bantal dibelakang tubuh Sasuke. Setelah itu Itachi duduk disofa.

"Kemarikan Sarada." ujar Sasuke. Sakura menyerahkan Sarada kepada Sasuke dan sedikit demi sedikit suara tangis Sarada mereda.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isaknya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Sara, mama punya susu stroberry ni, sini sama mama, papa mau bobok." ujar Sakura.

"Hiks gak mau." Sarada menggeleng dan semakin erat memeluk Sasuke.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat tingkah laku Sarada yang sangat manja kepada Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke dengan senan tiasa memeluk Sarada.

Mata hijau bak klorofil Sakura melirik sebentar kearah Mikoto yang masih setia duduk disamping Sasuke dan Fugaku yang hanya duduk disofa bersama Itachi.

"Ayah, ibu, aku harus pergi karena anak kalian yang tampan ini ada jadwal manggung." ujar Itachi dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Heh tampan? Wajah keriputan kau bilang tampan." desis Sasuke.

"Heis kau ini Sasuke! Ku pikir kau akan berubah setelah kecelakaan ternyata tambah parah saja." ejek Itachi.

"Heh." desis Sasuke sambil terus menggosok punggung Sarada agar putrinya itu diam dan tak menangis.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau iri karena aku punya banyak fans, oh ayolah Sasuke aku tahu kau itu iri ckckck." ujar Itachi dengan gaya sok keren, Sasuke hampir muntah melihatnya.

"Pergi sana." usir Sasuke.

"Hn." Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati Itachi." nasihat Mikoto.

"Iya bu, anak tampan mu ini akan hati-hati." sahut Itachi.

"Paman keriputan." ujar Sarada spontan membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

Sasuke hampir tertawa oh dia cukup senang karena Sarada memiliki sifat seperti dirinya tapi sifat ngambek Sarada mirip Sakura, sementara itu Sakura mendengus geli mendengarnya, Fugaku menahan tawa dengan memasang wajah cool, Mikoto?

"Ahahahah haduh cucu ku ini, hey sayang nenek kasih tahu, kamu itu masih kecil kok bisa bilang kayak gitu sih. Kamu pinter deh." ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus pipi Sarada gemas.

Sarada sedikit melepas pelukkannya, "Karena aku Uchiha." jawab Sarada dan memasang wajah angkuhnya oh jangan ditanya kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu, ia pernah melihat papanya berkata seperti itu kepada salah satu karyawan di perusahaan dan kata papanya, ia juga seorang Uchiha.

Setelah mengatakan dirinya seorang Uchiha, Sarada kembali memeluk papanya dengan posesif. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Oh baiklah kalau Sarada-chan bilang paman keriputan nanti paman gak akan belikan Sarada-chan boneka dan ayam lagi. " ancam Itachi.

"Paman genteng kok." ujar Sarada dengan cepat setelah mendengar ancaman Itachi.

"Kalau Sarada mau bilang kalau paman keriputan nanti papa beliin leih banyak ayam dan boneka." ujar Sasuke.

"Oke, paman keriputan." ujar Sarada.

"Aish." desis Itachi kesal.

"Awas kau Sasuke, kalau nanti aku udah punya anak." ujar Itachi dengan wajah cemberut lalu keluar dari kamar mengingat jadwal sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai.

"Sarada." panggil Sakura pelan dan menepuk punggung putrinya pelan.

"Hn." sahut Sarada.

"Kamu gak boleh berbicara seperti itu karena mama gak pernah mengajari mu untuk berbicara seperti itu." tegur Sakura.

"Gomen mama." ucap Sarada pelan.

"Sudahlah Sakura tak apa." timpal Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau Sarada memiliki sifat angkuh dan sombong." sahut Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Baiklah baiklah." Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, ia tahu Sakura menyendir dirinya.

"Aa sudahlah bagaimana apa kau lapar Sasuke-kun kalau ia nanti ibu akan membeli makanan untuk mu." ujar Mikoto.

"Dari pada lapar, aku ingin mandi bu, aku sudah lama tidur dan aku merasa bau." sahut Sasuke sambil mencium bau nya sendiri.

"Ya sudah kalau mau mandi, kamu mandi aja dulu minta bantuan Sakura-chan kalau susah jalan." ujar Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura membuang mukanya karena malu.

"Nah Sarada-chan iku nenek dan kakek ya kita beli ayam goreng dan tomat." ajak Mikoto dan mengambil Sarada dari pelukkan Sasuke.

"Ayo sayang kita cari makan." ujar Mikoto dan mengamit tangan Fugaku.

Setelah Mikoto dan Fugaku keluar dari kamar kini hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air, dan kursi didalam kamar mandi jadi Sasuke-san bisa mandi sambil duduk dan akan aku lepaskan infus mu dan tolong kepala mu jangan dibasahi Sasuke-san karena luka mu belum kering." ujar Sakura.

"Aku tahu tapi kepala ku sudah terasa gatal dan bau Sakura." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu tapi luka mu itu belum kering Sasuke."

"Aku gerah Sa-ku-ra."

"Aku tahu Sa-su-ke tapi kalau luka mu masih basah dan disiram air dan sabun maka akan infeksi."

"Iya iya terserah."

Sasuke cukup kesal berdebat dengan Sakura yang menurutnya tak akan mudah menang.

Sakura melepas infus Sasuke yang kebetulan cairannya sudah habis lalu membantu Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Sakura cukup susah membantu Sasuke karena tubuh pria itu cukup berat tidak seperti tubuhnya yang mungil.

Setelah Sasuke duduk dikursi yang sudah ia siapkan, ia juga membantu Sasuke melepas baju bagian atas tapi tidak dengan celana.

"Kau bisa membukanya sendiri dan baju gantinya aku gantung di pintu." ujar Sakura.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sasuke.

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu setelah kesembuhan Sasuke, pesta pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan dan bukan saja pernikahan SasuSaku tapi juga Itachi dan Konan. Mereka menikah bersama-sama. Setelah mengucapkan janji suci, pesta digelar di mansion mewah Uchiha.

Begitu banyak tamu undangan yang hadir hingga malam namun saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam kedua pasangan pengantin segera pamit undur diri untuk beristirahat.

"Yah aku ke atas dulu." pamit Itachi.

"Oke jangan lupa dengan apa yang ayah kasih tahu kemarin." ujar Fugaku.

"Iya ayah aku mengerti." sahut Itachi.

"Berjuanglah!" ujar Fugaku dengan berapi api.

"Lebay." desis Sasuke melihat tingkah kakak dan ayahnya itu lalu menarik lengan Sakura menuju kamar mereka.

"Dimana Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin sudah tidur tadi dia bersama dengan pelayan." jawab Sakura.

Semetara itu Itachi dan Konan sudah berada didalam kamar mereka, saling memandang dan bergandeng tangan.

"Kamu sempurna." puji Itachi.

"Kamu bilang aku perempuan aneh." sahut Konan sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Dari pada itu lebih baik kita bermain." ajak Itachi dengan seringai iblis tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Main apa?" tanya Konan dengan polos.

"Main ini." ujar Itachi lalu mendorong tubuh Konan hingga terbaring ketmpat tidur.

Seringai buas dan penuh nafsu semakin menghiasi wajah Itachi dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Konan.

Bruk!

Dahi Itachi membentur dahi Konan karena sebuah boneka beruang dengan warna golden menabrak dirinya.

"Paman mana adiknya?" tanya Sarada polos dari dekat pintu yang terbuka.

Sial aku lupa mengunci pintu, pikir Itachi.

"Adik apa sih sayang?" tanya Itachi seraya bangkit dari atas tubuh Konan dan menghampiri Sarada.

"Kata papa, paman mau buat adik buat Sarada." jawab Sarada polos.

"Oh itu lagi proses sayang, nah kamu keluar ya dan bawa boneka kamu ni dan kamu bobok aja bareng papa dan mama kamu mereka juga mau bikin adik buat Sarada." ujar Itachi.

"Ya udah kalau gitu Sarada mau ketemu papa sama papa dulu." ujar Sarada dan menyeret boneka yang dibeli papanya dengan kasar karena tubuh boneka tersebut lebih besar daripada tubuh Sarada sendiri.

Setelah Sarada keluar. Itachi menutup pintu dan mengunci dari atas sampai bawah.

Lalau berbalik menatap Konan yang duduk dipinggir kasur dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kyaaaaa... Ahhhh~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh Sasu~"

Brak!

"Papa! Mama!"

Dengan gelagapan Sasuke dan Sakura saling menjauhkan diri dan membenahi pakaian.

"Ada apa Sarada?" tanya Sasuke dan menghampiri putrinya.

"Aku mau bobok sama papa dan mama." ujar Sarada dan naik keatas tempat tidur.

Sakura menghela nafas lega karena ia masih cukup gugup tadi.

Dipeluknya Sarada dengan sayang agar putrinya itu tidur, Sasuke juga ikut naik keatas tempat tidur dan ikut memeluk Sarada.

Sarada sayang papa dan mama, pikir Sarada lalu tertidur dengan nyaman dipelukkan ke dua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura belum juga bisa melaksanakan kewajiban mereka untuk memberi Sarada adik dan ini semua karena hasutan Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa Sarada harus tidur bersama papa dan mama setiap malam kalau mau punya adik.

Dan Sasuke sendiri cukup kesal dibuatnya, ia sudah tak tahan.

"Malam ini harus berhasil." ucapnya dengan tajam sementara itu seketarisnya cukup bingung melihat ekspresi atasannya yang cukup menegrikan.

"Maaf tuan kenapa tuan memanggilku?" tanya Ayame bingung.

"Siapkan dua tiket penerbangan menuju Korea dan siapkan satu kamar hotel mewah disana dipulau Jeju." ujarnya.

"Baik tuan." Ayame mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura sangat bahagia karena hari ini sdang berbulan madu bersama Sasuke, apalagi ini adalah tempat yang memang sudah lama ingin ia datangi.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku kesini saat musim semi dan sekarang aku kembali datang di musim gugur ternyata Jeju tampak indah disetiap musim." ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil menyanggah kedua sikunya dipagar pembatas antara jalan raya dengan laut yang ada didepan mereka saat ini. "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya aku suka." Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang permata hijau daun yang indah. Sasuke kembali tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita pergi secara tiba-tiba dan tidak memberitahu Sarada." ujar Sakura.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura." sahut Sasuke santai.

"Sebaiknya kita ke cafe atau restoran karena saat ini aku lapar." lanjutnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Dan untuk 'makan' malam nanti aku mau yang spesial." bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sensual tepat ditelinga Sakura membuat siempunya telinga merinding mendengarnya.

"Hm baiklah." ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pintu mobil dibuka oleh supir, Sarada segera keluar dengan cepat dan berlari kearah pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar.

"Papa? Mama?" serunya memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. "Nona muda sebaiknya istirahat, mandi, minum susu, lalu tidur, dan aku akan memandikan nona muda." ujarnya dengan sopan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dimandikan, aku sudah besar! Kata papa yang dimandikan itu anak kecil dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi." ujar Sarada ketus lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aa maafkan saya nona muda." ujar pelayang itu sambil menahan tawanya. Nona muda memang lucu, pikirnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto baru saja bersantai dihalaman belakang dan hendak masuk kedalam kamar namun mereka mendengar teriakan Sarada dari dalam hingga mereka memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan cucu mereka itu.

"Sara-chan, ada apa sayang?" tanya Mikoto seraya menghampiri Sarada.

"Nenek! Kakek! Mana papa dan mama?" tanya Sarada.

"Aa mereka sedang pergi sayang dan mungkin besok akan pulang." jawab Mikoto. Sarada mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kenapa gak ajak Sarada." ujarnya kesal.

"TADAIMAAAA!" seru Itachi dengan penuh semangat dan berjalan kearah Sarada lalu menggendong keponakkannya itu dengan sayang tanpa meperdulikan deathglare yang Sarada tujukan padanya.

"Hallo sayang." seru Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mencium pipi Sarada dengan gemas.

"Iuuuuu... paman jangan cium-cium." seru Sarada dengan histeris dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Itachi yang terus berusaha mencium pipinya.

"Nande hime-chan?" tanya Itachi gemas lalu menjepit hidung mancung Sarada hingga merah seperti tomat. "Eeeem epas aman!" teriak Sarada dengan keras. Mikoto dan Fugaku menutup telinga karena teriakan Sarada sangat kecang memekakkan telinga. Sementara itu pelayan tadi izin undur diri.

"Hehehe apa sayang?" tanya Itachi jahil.

"Kata papa, paman itu pedofil jadi Sarada gak boleh dekat-dekat sama paman." jawab Sarada dan masih berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Itachi.

"Hmmm apa saja yang papa mu katakan tentang paman sayang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Sarada diam sejenak dan memikirkan apa saja yang dikatakan oleh papanya mengenai pamannya satu ini. "Tapi ada syaratnya." ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Itachi sedikit penasaran, paling minta dibeliin boneka atau ice cream atau ayam, pikir Itachi.

"Kalau aku kasih tau paman haru janji paman harus anterin aku ke tempat papa dan mama sekarang karena Sarada mau tanya kapan Sarada dapat adik soalnya tadi teman Sarada bilang dia dapat adik baru." jawab Sarada dengan polos dan Itachi menyeringai lebar seperti psikopat mendengarkan persyaratan dari Sarada.

"Aa kebetulan sore ini paman ada syuting di Jeju baiklah paman akan antar kau kesana ketempat papa dan mama mu." ujar Itachi.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menganggu mereka Itachi." tegur Fugaku.

"Tidak akan ayah." sahut Itachi. Fugaku dan Mikoto menghela nafas pelan lalu pergi menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua.

"Janji?" tanya Sarada.

"Janji dan cepat katakan apa yang papa mu katakan soal paman." jawab Itachi.

"Paman itu..." Sarada memasang wajahnya seperti berpikir dan Itachi baru sadar wajah Sarada yang sedang berpikir sangat mirip dengan wajah Sasuke saat usia tujuh tahun yang selalu akan menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir kalau ia beri pertanyaan. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ah ia jadi bernostalgia.

"Paman pedofil, kurang ajar, iblis berwajah dua, suka cium-cium, suka sama paman Kakashi dan suka gandeng tangan paman Kakashi, dan kata papa paman suka cium-cium yang aneh aneh jadi Sarada gak boleh dicium paman." ujar Sarada dengan polos. Seketika aura hitam memancar dari tubuh Itachi. Oh ingin rasanya saat ini juga Itachi menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan kaos kakinya yang sudah sebulan tidak ia cuci. Sasuke telah meracuni pikiran keponakkan tersayangnya.

"Keponakkan ku." ujar Itachi ala Sangkuni sambil menyeringai buas.

"Iya paman?" sahut Sarada.

"Keponakkan ku hari ini dan saat ini juga kita pergi menemui papa dan mama mu dan mari kita beri mereka kejutan." ujarnya dengan seringai tak kunjung padam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Jeju, pukul 19.00 malam]

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang dan menempatkan kepalanya dibahu sang istri seraya mencium aroma shampoo yang digunakan Sakura saat mandi tadi.

"Maafkan semua kesalahan ku Sakura." ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun, masa lalu biarlah berlalu dan kita lihat masa depan untuk Sarada." sahut Sakura dan balas memeluk tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat kau pasti lelah Sasuke-kun." kata Sakura dengan lembut dan disambut dengan senyuman kecil oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium Sakura dengan lembut namun perlahan menjadi kasar dan bernafsu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Sakura menghirup udara dengan rakus. "Aku mau malam ini juga tanpa gangguan." ujarnya seraya menarik Sakura lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga Sakura terlentang dikasur.

"Siap-siaplah sayang besok kau mungkin tak bisa berjalan." ujarnya dengan seringai yang menurut Sakura cukup mengerikan.

"Sasuke-kun Sas~ kyaaa... ahhhh.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada terus mengayukan kakinya dengan kesal ia sudah sampai di Jeju sejak empat jam yang lalu namun ia belum juga bertemu dengan papa dan mamanya karena terlebih dahulu menemani pamannya untuk acara meet and greet selama dua jam dan dilanjutkan dengan makan siang karena mereka belum makan siang dan sekarang ia harus menemani pamannya untuk menghadiri pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh perusahaan DN Entertaiment.

Sarada telah berganti pakaian dengan dress abu-abu berlengan panjang lalu mantel bulu berwarna hitam yang begitu lembut. Rambut panjangnya juga sudah dikuncir cepol satu dan diberi aksen hiasan bunga plam warna putih dan kalung silver berbentuk kipas dengan batu permata berwarna putih di bagian atas dan batu permata warna merah dibagian bawah dan gagang kipas dihias dengan permata warna hitam. Dan high heels hitam setinggi satu centi ia pakai yang memang khusus untuk anak-anak.

Kulit putih Sarada terlihat bersinar karena pakaiannya yang berwarna gelap. Penampilan Sarada benar-benar anggun dan berterima kasihlah dengan Itachi karena pamannya lah yang memilih pakaiannya ini.

Itachi keluar dari ruang ganti dengan stelan jas hitam dan juga kemaja hitamnya tidak dikancing dibagian atas memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidangnya yang berotot.

"Paman." rengek Sarada dengan wajah memelas.

"Maaf sayang paman saat ini sedang sibuk, besok pagi saja oke? Dan malam ini kau harus menemani paman ke pesta dansa." ujar Itachi.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Sarada tersenyum mendengarnya begitu jug dengan Itachi. Mereka berangkat menuju sebuah hotel berbintang lima untuk menghadiri pesta dansa dengan menaiki mobil lamborghini hitam milik Itachi.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu masuk, Itachi keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan sangat keren lalu membuka pintu mobil yang satunya dan sosok Uchiha Sarada keluar dengan memasang wajah angkuhnya yang diwariskan sang ayah.

Semua wartawan terus membidikkan kamera mereka saat Itachi membukkan pintu untuk Sarada. Mereka tentu tahu siapa yang diajak Itachi tapi bukankah Itachi telah menikah dan kenapa tidak mengajak istrinya?

"Itachi-san kenapa kamu tidak mengajak istri mu?" tanya salah satu wartawan sambil menyodorkan microphone nya.

"Istri ku sedang sibuk saat ini dan kebetulan aku ingin mengajak keponakkan ku berlibur ke Jeju." jawabnya dan tersenyum kecil membuat semua wartawan terpesona.

Sarada hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kearah kamera dan menebarkan pesonanya. Cita-cita Sarada adalah ingin menjadi model dan artis maka dari itu mamanya dulu sering mendaptarkannya ke perlombaan modeling jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan kilatan lampu kamera.

Itachi menyeringai kecil melihat senyum Sarada lalu digenggamnya tangan keponakkan kecilnya itu dan masuk kedalam hotel. Sarada cukup senang diajak pamannya ke pesta apalagi sekarang mereka berjalan di karpet merah.

"Itachi oppa!" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan manja. Wanita itu berjalan dan mengamit lengan Itachi. "Aigoo kau makin tampan saja." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Sarada menatap wanita itu dengan intens dan tajam. "Ahjumma menyingkirlah dari ajushi ku." ucap Sarada dingin. Wanita itu mengeriyit tidak senang. "Hei anak kecil aku belum menikah." desisnya tajam.

"Tapi kau seperti ahjumma." balas Sarada dan wanita itu mendengus kesal. Itachi cukup senang mengajak Sarada karena gadis kecil itu memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Sasuke. Suka berkata ketus dan menatap orang asing dengan tajam.

"Hei kau bisa berbahasa Korea rupanya." ujar Itachi sedikit terkejut.

"Teman mama orang Korea jadi aku belajar bahasa Korea sedikit darinya." sahut Sarada dengan enteng. Itachi hampir melongo mendengar ucapan Sarada. Gadis kecil ini hampir menginjak usia tujuh tahun tapi caranya bicara layaknya anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Itachi harus bertepuk tangan dengan bangga saat ini karena mendapat keponakkan yang menakjubkan dan ia harus berterima kasih dengan kedua adiknya yang telah menciptakan Sarada dalam waktu satu malam dengan mudah.

"Aihs." desis wanita itu kesal. "Oppa." ucapnya lagi dengan manja. "Joesonghamniida Hyuna." ujar Itachi lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ah sudahlah tak apa." Hyuna mengipaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sarada menatap wanita itu dengan sinis.

"Oh hyung kau datang juga ternyata." seru seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah ramah lalu ia berjabat tangan dengan Itachi.

"Apa kabar mu hm?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baik. Oh hyung apa kau sekarang menyukai anak kecil hm?" godanya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sarada ini keponakkan ku." sahut Itachi.

"Oh baiklah jadi apa gadis kecil ini yang kau pilih untuk syuting vidio klip baru mu?"

"Ya karena dia cantik dan penurut jadi aku memilihnya."

"Kau benar dia cantik dan ku rasa dia juga berbakat menjadi artis."

"Oh ya sebaiknya kita menemui produser untuk membahas Sarada."

"Ya."

Sarada hanya diam saja saat pamannya kembali memperkenalkannya dengan seorang pria yang mereka panggil pak produser dan pria itu cukup mengerikan menurut Sarada. Pria itu berambut panjang dan lidahnya seperti lindah ular. Pria itu tidak normal, pikirnya logis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menghela nafasnya melihat Sarada yang sedang ngambek. Oke tujuannya membawa Sarada ke Jeju bukan untuk mempertemukan Sarada dengan orang tuanya tapi untuk jadi model vidio klipnya saja dan mengajak keponakkannya itu berkeliling alias jalan-jalan.

Syuting vidio klip pun sudah selesai dilakukan dan saatnya ia mengantarkan Sarada untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Hei kau marah hm?" tanya Itachi seraya membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamai tinggi Sarada.

"Paman bohong katanya mau ketemu papa sama mama. Eh malah syuting." jawab Sarada.

"Ya sudah sekarang kita ke villa tempat papa dan mama mu menginap." ujar Itachi.

"Kali ini gak bohongkan?" tanya Sarada memastikan.

"Tidak akan karena sebentar lagi film kesukaan paman akan tayang." jawab Itachi lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Sarada.

#

Sakura dengan cekatan memasak makan siangnya dengan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk menyaksikan berita di tv yang sedang membahas masalah perekonomian negara.

Ting! Tong!

"Sasuke-kun, ada tamu." seru Sakura dari dapur.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat tamu yang datang.

"Hai otouto." sapa Itachi dengan seringai mautnya.

"Papa!" seru Sarada sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan Sasuke berharap Sasuke akan menyambutnya.

"Baka aniki kenapa kau bisa disini dan mengajak Sarada?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Itachi membuka mulutnya berbentuk o saat dilihatnya jam yang melingkar di tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. "Misi film Uttaran udah mau mulai." seru Itachi dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumah dan menaruh Sarada di sofa dan ia juga ikut duduk di sofa dan langsung mengganti siaran tv.

"Oi aniki jawab pertanyaaan ku!" ketus Sasuke.

"Oh aku hanya menjadikan keponakkan ku model di vidio klip terbaru ku." sahut Itachi.

"Sarada? Itachi-nii?" ucap Sakura yang baru saja datang dari dapur.

"Mama." Sarada tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura yang ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Mama tadi Sarada disuruh main kejar-kejaran dihutan. Hutannya bagus banget ma semua daunya warna merah, kuning, orange."

"Sama siapa mainya?"

"Sama Khyun Joo ma."

"Khyun Joo artis cilik Korea yang main film Love You itu gak sih?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Iya Khyun Joo. Tema lagu ku kali ini cinta di masa lalu nanti kalau vidionya udah jadi kalian yang akan melihatnya pertama kali." timpal Itachi.

"Hm begitu." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sarada sudah makan siang belum?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum pa tadi cuma makan kue donat yang dikasih Khyun Joo." jawab Sarada.

"Ya udah kita makan siang dulu." ujar Sasuke.

"Oh ya ampun Tapasya anak mu itu ada di Icha dan anak Icha ada di Tapasya. Ini sama saja mereka tukaran anak." seru Itachi heboh. SasuSaku sweatdrop melihat tingkah Itachi yang jauh berbeda saat didepan kamera.

 _"Demi dewa anak kampung itu tidak tahu malu!"_

"Oh Icha kau terlalu lemah lembut sayang." ucap Itachi.

 _"Baiklah permirsa ini saatnya kuis Uttaran dan kalian bisa mengirimkan komentar kalian kesini dengan cara yang ada dibawah sini."_

"Oh baiklah ini saatnya kasih komentar." seru Itachi bersemangat lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuai apa yang ada d tv.

[ Reg Uttaran Jeju - Icha anak mu dibuang oleh nenek Tapasya dan di adopsi Tapasya.]

Send.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan kirim pesan komentar.

[Reg Uttaran Jeju – Demi dewa semoga film ini segera berakhir! ]

Send.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesannya.

Send.

[Reg Uttaran Jeju – Kebenaran terkadang memang menyakitkan tapi kebohongan dapat melukai dan menyakiti. Semoga Tapasya tidak berbohong lagi.]

Send.

 _"Nah dari sekian banyak pesan yang masuk kami telah memilih satu komentar yaitu dari Sakura yang ada di Jeju dengan komentar 'Kebenaran terkadang memang menyakitkan tapi kebohongan dapat melukai dan menyakiti. Semoga Tapasya tidak berbohong lagi.' kami ucapkan selamat kepada nona Sakura. "_

Sasuke dan tachi menoleh kearah Sakura. Sakura nyengir.

"Oi Sasuke kau harus mensponsori film ini juga lihat perusahan Yummi kini ikut mensponsori film ini." ujar Itachi.

"Tidak akan pernah." sahut Sasuke angkuh.

"Eh sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu dan lanjut nontonnya lagi kan sedang iklan." ujar Sakura.

Semua mengangguk setuju dan berjalan menuju meja dapur dimana makanan sudah tersaji dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan vidio klip Itachi yang berjudul I Love You langsung mendapat rating tertinggi dan menjadi lagu terfavorite selama seminggu ini.

Didalam vidio tersebut terlihat Sarada sedang bermain bersama Khyun Joo dihutan. Mereka bercanda tawa lalu sosok Itachi seolah sedang memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

Lagu ini mengisahkan seorang laki-laki yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya sejak mereka kecil namun takdir berkata lain saat ia melamar gadis itu malah gadis itu di jemput lebih dulu oleh yang maha kuasa. Saat adegan terakhir didalam vidio terlihat Itachi berlari dilorong rumah sakit lalu masuk kedalam kamar inap kekasihnya yang diperankan oleh artis cantik bernama Lee Jei Ni. Terlihat Itachi menghampiri gadis itu dan gadis itu menyanyikan sepotong lirik yang bermakna 'Aku mencintai mu selalu meski aku tak bisa lagi melihatmu.' setelah menyanyikannya gadis itu menutup matanya setelah itu tangis pecah dan Itachi mengucapkan 'I Love You.'

Semua terharu dan menangis melihat vidio tersebut apalagi sosok Itachi yang begitu menghayati perannya dan tanpa orang ketahui sebenarnya Itachi membayangkan sosok kekasihnya pada saat mengangis tersebut.

Dalam hitungan jam nama Sarada pun menjadi sorotan media masa karena akting anak itu yang memukau dan menghayati peran.

Sakura sendiri tidak melarang jika putri kecilnya menjadi artis cilik tapi jam sekolah, belajar, dan bermain tidak boleh diganggu maka dari itu Konanlah yang menjadi menejer Sarada karena gadis itu mulai menadapat beberapa kontrak kerja.

Hari ini Sakura duduk dikursi taman menemani Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan Sarada dihalaman belakang rumah dengan seekor kelinci yang baru saja dibeli Sasuke untuk Sarada kemarin.

Sakura sangat merasa beruntung mengenal dan menjadi keluarga Uchiha. Di luar keluarga Uchiha terkenal memiliki sifat angkuh dan arogan. Mereka jenius dan juga kaya tapi Sakura tidak menyangkan dibalik semua pendapat orang luar ternyata keluarga Uchiha itu sangat harmonis dan juga kocak.

Oh Sakura sangat suka dengan kata kocak. Mau tahu kenapa?

Sehari setelah kepulangannya bersama Sasuke dan Sarada dari Jeju. Mereka dikejutkan dengan kamar mereka dengan banyak sekali cabai merah, hijau, dan jeruk tipis ukuran jombo bergelantungan dikamar mereka hingga menimbulkan bau tidak sedap dan ternyata itu ulah Itachi dengan alasan untuk menghilangkan aura jahat yang menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Saat ditanya tahu dari mana, ia tahu dari film Kaali dan Gauri. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

Lalu kehebohan antara Mikoto ibu mertuanya dengan kakak iparnya Itachi saat menonton fil favorite mereka Uttaran. Itachi dan Mikoto terus berseteru dan menyumpah serapah nenek Tapasya.

Sakura tertawa kembali saat mengingatnya. Oke baiklah saatnya ia masuk kerumah dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan membantu para pembantu untuk masak makan malam mereka nanti. Tentu para pembantu sangat bersyukur memiliki majikan sperti Uchiha karena terkadang mereka diajak nonton bareng serial drama India atau Korea sambil teriak-teriak gaje kalau ada sesuatu yang awww~

#

Makan malam telah selesai dan Sakura kembali menyiapkan buah apel untuk mereka makan bersama sedangkan yang lain udah standby didepan tv.

Anak Jalanan.

Sasuke menggeram prustasi melihat tayangan tersebut sedangkan Sarada terlihat tertarik.

"Jangan melihat acara itu sayang nanti kamu dewasa sebelum waktunya." tegur Sasuke.

Sarada mengangguk lalu menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Sasuke sambil memainkan ponsel Sasuke.

Sakura datang dengan membawa sepiring apel yang sudah ia iris rapi. Sakura dengan sayang menyuapi Sasuke dan Sarada.

Mikoto pun ikut nyuapin Fugaku dan Itachi...

"Sayang makanlah buah apel ini aaaa..." Konan terkikik geli dan membuka mulutnya eh malah Itachi makan sendiri. Itachi tertawa kecil kemudian menyuapi istrinya yang cemberut.

"Fugaku-kun ayo ganti bentar lagi Dangdut Academy." seru Mikoto penu semangat.

Chanel tv diganti dengan kecepatan kilat.

Eaaaa Nisa sedang nanyi aseeeekk!

Sakura tercengan melihat Itachi ikut nyanyi-nyanyi gaje bersama mama Mikoto. Fugaku? Cuma mangut-mangut. Sapu jadi gitar, gitar jadi sapu. Itachi meraung-raung gak jelas karena gak hapal lirik.

Sasuke nepok jidat dan Sakura tertawa kecil bersama Konan.

"Wah Rina Nose beneran mau nikah ama Fahrul!" seru Itachi.

"Nanti kita datang waktu mereka resepsi." timpal Mikoto.

"Emang di undang?" tanya Sasuke. Sontak dua beranak satu jiwa itu menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Tenang ma kita nyusup!" usul Itachi.

Oke dem ini benar-benar jauh beda dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang luar mengenai keluarga Uchiha.

Iklan~

Chanel diganti.

Centini.

Demi dewa sejak kapan abang dan emaknya plus bapaknya ini cinta ama film Indo dan India?

Sumpah serapah kemabil mereka layangkan untuk tokoh Kinan. Lalu saat lagu ost diputar Itachi ikut nanyi.

Sarada bahkan tertidur mendengar suara nyanyian Itachi bahkan Sasuke merasa bersalah karena putrinya tertidur dengan mendengar suara nyanyian Itachi.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala lalu menggendong Sarada menuju kamar. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sarada tidur." jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lelah dan kenapa ia tak mau pulang kerumah adalah hal ini kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya. Tapi meski begitu ia cukup senang dengan mereka yang mau bercanda ketimbang dulu saat Sasuke berusia sepuluh tahun dimana ayah dan ibuny sering bertengkar dan hampir bercerai. Ia cukup bersyukur keluarganya kembali bersatu.

Sasuke menidurkan putrinya dan menyelimuti Sarada. Ia kecup dahi putrinya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara nyanyian suara istrinya. Istrinya ikut jadi korban!

"Benar kata nenek Tapasya. Hanya dewa yang tahu akhirnya." ujarnya pelan.

"Sudahlah aku yang menyerah. Ku lelah berharap padamu bila kau tak cinta padaku jangan buang waktuku."

"Aseeek lanjut Sakura-chan!"

"Apa-apaan?!" umpat Sasuke kesal dan segera turun menuju lantai satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or FIN?**


End file.
